Danger with Parenthood
by Writer Wannabe
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER ADDED PLEASE REVIEW!! A/A The life of the Skywalkers and everything that comes with it. A/U (MY FIRST FANFIC, HOPE U LIKE IT)
1. CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER: Our little pal George here owns all of this, so don't sue.

CHAPTER ONE

REVELATIONS

Maybe it was time to let go her feelings for Anakin, just be herself and let time do the rest. Anakin was sitting next to her in the top of a hill, just a few feet away from the river, watching the beautiful Naboo landscape. The sun seemed to be part of the lake, the waterfalls shaking the water, as if the contact with the falling water tickled. The mountains were reflected like a clear mirror in the shaking lake. It was just perfect. And so romantic. . . 'No', she thought to herself, 'that just CAN'T happen'. She just looked to the front and observed Anakin from the corner of her eye. He was so calmed, as if he had been waiting his whole life to have that view in front of his beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly, he asked Padmé a question, but she didn't hear it. 

"Padmé, hello?", he asked again. 

"What? Oh, sorry Ani". Anakin rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, ANAKIN", she said giggling. "You were saying. . . ?". 

"I asked you if you wanted to go back to Theed, it's getting a little chilly out here", he said her with a look of concern in his eyes. 

"Don't worry about that" she pulled a blanket out of the picnic basket "I'm always prepared for anything". He smiled and turn his face to the lake. Padmé wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and before crossing her arms to close it, she looked at him. 

"Would you like to join me, Anakin?". 

"No, I'm alright, thanks anyway". Padmé couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her gaze turned from a gentle one to a proud one. She was so upset, but what upset her the most, was she didn't know why. Suddenly it hit her: she was really looking forward, the whole afternoon, to be held by Anakin. She was sure she didn't love him in a romantic way, that was a fact. Wasn't it? 

She was thinking about this when Anakin turned his head and took a good look at her. She was so beautiful and looked so cute with that blanket around her shoulders. For a second, Anakin regretted not to accept her invitation to share the blanket a few moments ago, but then he thought that it was for the best. After two months of being with her, he realized that he loved her so much, that it would just don't work between them. The feeling of needing her was painful already. He didn't want to make her feel the same way about him. They were lost in their thoughts when a furious wind blew around them. Anakin covered himself with his poncho (he wasn't wearing his Jedi robes) and took a look at the sky. 

"Looks like a storm is coming. We better get back". He stood up and reached down for Padmé's hand, but she didn't give to him. She was smiling as the wind blew gently through her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at Anakin and then at his hand. She nodded her head, rejecting his hand. 

"What is it?", he asked confused. 

"I don't want to leave, Anakin", she said very softly. 

"Why?", he asked again. 

"I just don't", she said as she took her hand out of the blanket and grabbed his. He looked at her and sat down, with a look of 'if I don't have any other choice. . .' in his face. He was a little away from her, but they were still holding hands. She pulled him to her and put her other hand on top of his, locking it, then rested her head on his shoulder. Anakin breathed ten times faster than usual, but reached the force to stay calmed, and he did. 

Minutes passed like this, with them holding hands and secretly smiling, but never looking at each other's eyes. After a while, Padmé raised her head and gave Anakin a soft kiss in his chin. Anakin stood still, but Padmé kissed him again, this time on his lips. 

"What was that?", he asked without looking at her. 

"A kiss, what else?", Padmé answered with a smile. 

"I know that was a kiss, I meant what was that for", he said turning his eyes to hers. 

"I just felt like I wanted to kiss you, that's all", explained the senator, with a relaxed tone. 

"Well, I always feel like I want to do things, but I don't go and just do them". Anakin seemed a little annoyed. Padmé looked at him for a while and asked. 

"Ani, what do you feel like doing right now, in this moment?". Anakin turned his head and looked into her eyes. 

"I wish I could turn back time and just think of you as a friend or as a sister. But it's too late. The way I really feel about you, is. . . just look at you", he said with a smile, "you are so perfect in every way". 

"Anakin, I'm not perfect", she said blushing. 

"Yes you are, for me, you are the most perfect creature that has ever existed. You are smart, funny, strong, brave, giving, loyal, passionate. . . You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, from the inside and the out side". He placed his hand on her face, holding it as if it would fell. "And I love you enough to know we can't be together. I love you so much, that I can't bare to be without you for a minute. Imagine how it would be if we were together, I would only get to see you every four or six months, and that's only if we are lucky. I can't be away from you, Padmé, you are the only thing I really like about myself. The only thing I'm proud about in my life, is knowing you". Padmé looked away to hide her tears, but Anakin had already seen them. He wiped away the tears with his hand and put her arm around her. 

"And I hate myself for making you cry", he added with a sad tone in his voice. Padmé couldn't take it anymore. She just held on to Anakin and cried in his chest, pressing him against her. 

"I hate you for not wanting to be with me, for not allow yourself to love me. I love you too, more than anything. When you are around me, it's just the two of us, it's our world. I want to be with you, and love you back". She raised her head and kissed him too fast for Anakin to react. He kissed her back and held her so that she wouldn't turn away. But that wasn't necessary, she held him and that kiss continued as if their lives depended on it. They finally broke apart and stayed in each others arms crying out what they felt. 

"What can we do, Ani? We can't be apart from each other but we can't be with each other either. You can't leave Courasant every time you want to, and I can't leave the senate, and if I do, I would live here in Naboo anyway. We can't be together, the Jedi code forbbids it. You can't love me, you are not allowed to". 

"Well I guess it's too late for that". They laughed about what he said, but then kept quiet. 

"We must get back before they send for us, Anakin". 

"Let's go. We'll figure things out in Theed". And they left.

In her room, Padmé was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, thinking about Anakin. She loved him so much, more than anyone. She wished that the Jedi's headquarters were in Naboo, that the code allowed Jedis to love. But that was too much to ask. 

"I'll leave the order", a voice said. Padmé turned around and saw Anakin taking his lightsaber off his belt and throwing it to a couch. 

"I'll leave the order for you and for me. For us". Padmé looked at him. 

"Ani", she said while she ran to meet him and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him and held him tight. "We should talk about this, Anakin. Close the door". Anakin looked at her and closed the door. She sat on the couch and grabbed his lightsaber and then looked at it. "You can't do that, that's your life, your childhood dream". 

"But I'm not a child anymore, am I?. I'm grown up now, and you are my life and my biggest dream, Padmé. I don't have to be a Jedi, I could work here, maybe be your pilot" they smiled "that way we could be together, always". Padmé looked down, not sure if his feelings about leaving the order were all true. "I rather be with you, Padmé". He could really read her mind, and that drove her crazy. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to shield your mind". He did it again! She laughed, and he smiled because she wasn't so sad anymore. 

"Thank you, Anakin. But how long will you think the same about leaving the order?". He took her hand and looked into her eyes. 

"I'll always be glad that we had that talk in the meadow today, it let me know that you love me. Being a Jedi means giving your life to the service of others, and I choose to give my life to you, to make you happy". With that, she couldn't do anything but kiss him. The kiss was becoming more deep and Anakin reached the back of her dress. She pulled him back a bit nervous. 

"Not yet Anakin. Not yet". Padmé looked at him and his gaze softened hers. 

"Ok", he said smiling and hugging her. "I'll leave to Courasant tomorrow to tell the council about us. I will be an ordinary guy, starting from tomorrow". Padmé smiled and cuddled in his arms. They stayed like that until dark.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

DREAMS

"We're about to reach hiperdrive, Anakin". 

"Thank you, captain. I'll be in the back", Anakin said to the pilot of the ship. He was turning when he suddenly saw something approaching to the glass. No, it was approaching to the ship. "A meteor!! Quick, turn the ship!", Anakin shouted. 

"It's too late, sir, we are too close to it now, the meteor's gravity is taking control of the ship, we are finished!". The meteor crashed straight into the pilot's cockpit, making a loud explotion. The ship disappeared.

"NO!!". Padmé woke up on her bed, sweating. She felt something was grabbing her by the waist. It was Anakin, holding her and trying to calm her down. She put her arms around him and cried. 

"It's ok, don't worry, it was just a nightmare". He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "I'm here, nothing's going to happen to you". 

"It's not me who I'm worried about, it's you. You can't leave to Courasant tomorrow, you must stay, something is going to happen in that flight", Padmé said crying. She hugged Anakin and kissed his shoulder. 

"Nothing's happening on that flight, Padmé, I'll be alright". 

"No!, you won't! Nothing will be alright!". Anakin was a little shocked for her raised tone. He realized that he must do whatever she wanted him to so that she'd stay calmed. 

"Ok, I'll stay here". 

"Promise me that, Anakin Skywalker". He took her face in his hands and kissed her. 

"I promise I'll stay here in Naboo with you, Padmé Naberrie". This calmed her a little. She took his hand in hers, kissed him and lied in bed. Anakin covered her with the silk sheets and kissed her forehead. "Now sleep". Anakin was standing up to leave but Padmé didn't let go his hand. 

"Stay here, with me. Please". She asked with a tone so sweet that Anakin nearly cried. Some brave Jedi he was. He swallowed hard and then smiled at her. She smiled back and let him come into her bed. Both of their hearts were beating fastly. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but when he held her, everything was just fine. They cuddled and smiled to then fall deeply asleep.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

FIRST FIGHT

It was early in the morning, the sun was just rising, and Anakin was awake. He looked at Padmé, who was in his arms, sleeping like an angel and then pulled back the sheets to leave. He was going to Courasant by any means possible. He needed to leave the order to feel good about what he was doing. It was a lie, he was acting according to his emotions. And Jedis couldn't have any emotions, there was a code that forbid that. All this thoughts were in his head when he felt a hand grabbing his arm. He looked down, it was Padmé, and she had a sad look in her eyes. 

"You promised". Anakin felt trapped. He tried to look innocent, but Padmé's look was piercing, so he sat on the bed and took both her hands in his. Padmé sat down and looked deep into his eyes, waiting for an explanation. 

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise, I just had to go to Courasant so that I could talk to the council and finish this at once". There was a quiet moment and then Padmé stood up and walked to her dressing room. 

"You still lied to me", she pointed still walking and not looking back. Anakin punched a pillow and placed his hands on his face, grabbing it hardly. He couldn't believe what just happened. One minute, he was holding Padmé in his arms and the other she was turning away from him. He stood up and walked towards the dressing room and saw Padmé, who was getting dressed. She was facing the wall and didn't notice Anakin. He stepped back and stood against the wall, trying not to be noticed. She was so perfect, that he couldn't believe what had happened the previous day. Padmé put on a beautiful white dress and stood still. 

"I know you are standing there Anakin, I'm not stupid". Anakin walked inside the dressing room, but Padmé was still facing the wall. 

"Would you please turn around?", he asked softly. Padmé looked down and turned around. Anakin looked her from head to toe, she looked stunning with her loose hair and that simple white dress. "You look beautiful". She crossed her arms. 

"Stop the sweet talk and tell me what you have to say". 'Boy, she looks mad', he thought. 

"I. . . " he looked down. 

"I'm really hurt, Anakin. You lied to me, you couldn't keep one simple promise". 

"But nothing's going to happen to me. That was just a nightmare you had, how could you know what was going to happen in the trip to Courasant? You were blinded by your dream". He needed to get that out of him. Padmé didn't change the look on her face. She stepped to Anakin and looked into his eyes. He looked back. 

"It's not the dream, or the trip to Courasant that bothers me, Anakin. It's the fact that you couldn't keep your promise. We've been together for one day and already you have lied to me". She was really upset. He stepped closer to her and looked at Padmé. 

"Do you regret anything that has happen between us? Don't play brave now, answer me with the truth, Padmé". He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Answer me". She couldn't take it anymore. She had two choices: kiss him and answer him 'no, I don't' or ask him to leave. She decided to go with the second one. 

"Please leave, I want to be alone". Anakin couldn't believe what she said. "Out!", she insisted. He released her and walked away. "Are you going back to Courasant?". He didn't give an answer to her question and left the room.

It was late night, and Padmé haven't heard of Anakin all day long. She wondered if he had left Naboo anyway and returned to Courasant. For good. This had been the longest day of her life. Though she had walked in the gardens of her lake residence she was still focused on one subject: Anakin. Every time her holo's light turned on, she was afraid that it would be bad news, that something had happened to Ani on the way to Courasant. She decided to go find out herself bout Anakin's situation. She was walking to her bedroom's door when she suddenly heard steps coming from the balcony. She grabbed her blaster and hide behind a wall. A dark figure moved through the bedroom, approaching to her desk. 'The senate papers!', she thought. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

MAKING UP

Her heart was beating faster and faster. She turned on the lights and caught Anakin going back the way he came. He was wearing his Jedi robes. 

"Anakin?". She couldn't have been more surprised.

"I thought nobody was here", was his cold answer. "Now I'll leave". 

"No, wait!", she shouted. They looked at each other for a while, and then Padmé stepped forward. "Could you use the door this time? Otherwise the guards will think you are an attacker". Anakin looked at her and walked towards the door slowly. He walked by Padmé's side and didn't even blink. Padmé looked as he walked by, really hurt. He was putting his hand in the handle to get out and Padmé rush over him and wrapped her arms around him, his back facing her. He didn't turn around, he didn't even move. 

"Please Ani, forgive me", she said. As she got no answer, she started to kiss his neck, his shoulders, pressing him against her. A little chill went all over Anakin's body. Why was he resisting this? After all, he was the one that didn't keep his promise, he lied to her, and now she was asking for him to forgive her? Well, when she kicked him out that morning she wasn't very nice to him either, but this was mostly HIS fault. He blinked once and turn around to face her. 

"No, Padmé. Forgive me, it was my fault". They smiled at each other and kissed. Everything was ok now. Anakin broke the kiss and looked at Padmé. 

"What is it, Ani?". 

"Just wait a while, I'll be back in no time". He kissed her in the cheek and left the room running. Padmé walked around the room in circles, wondering what was Anakin doing when he came in, wearing his casual clothes: brown pants and a loose white shirt. She smiled at him for the gesture. He changed his clothes to make her feel more comfortable about him. It was really awqward to kiss Anakin in his Jedi robes, it didn't feel right. 

"You look handsome", she said with her perfect smile on her face. 

"I know", Anakin joked. They laughed as they walked to each others arms and held each other for a long kiss. Anakin broke the kiss and started to kiss her face, her neck, her shoulders, her throat. . . Padmé was going insane- 'Boy this kid can kiss!', she thought. 

"I know that too", he said. Padmé laughed and pushed him away. 

"Would you please stop that?". Anakin looked at her and smiled. 

"Stop kissing you?". 

"Yes! I mean no!! No, the kissing part is ok, I meant stop reading my mind", she said giggling. 

"Do I still get to kiss you?". 

"Yes", Padmé said smiling. 

"Oh, um. . . ok!". Anakin grabbed her and kissed her. She could have stayed like this forever, but Anakin Skywalker sure wanted more. No that kissing her was bad, in fact: it was so incredibly good that he wanted more. He took off her robe still kissing her, but Padmé started to push him back. Again. 

"What is it, Padmé? You don't want to?", he asked, his eyes widened. Padmé smiled and looked at him. 

"No, Ani, it's not that. I really want to, but not just yet. I'd like to wait a little more, that's all. Please don't get mad", she pleaded. Anakin smiled and held her in his arms. 

"Padmé, I could never be mad at you for something like that. It's your body, you must make the decision. In fact: I'm really proud of you. This makes me love you even more. And want you more. . . " She laughed hard for this last comment, he did too. She kissed him and then looked at him. 

"I love you, Ani". She was wearing a wide smile on her face.

"I love you too, Padmé. Hey! Let's go to the meadow and watch the stars!". He was very excited about this, so was she, but then she reminded him that it was very late and the guards and her handmaidens might get a little scared if they went into her bedroom and didn't find her there. This killed the mood a little, but then Anakin had an idea. 

"Then leave a holo-message in R2 saying where you are and problem solved. Come on, it'll be fun. . . ", he smiled and pulled her closer. After a little thinking, Padmé smiled at Anakin and he kissed her. Then he walked away very happy and grabbed a blanket from Padmé's bed. "You record the message and I'll wait in the balcony". 

"Ok". Padmé called R2 and recorded the message. After that, she went to the balcony and saw Anakin sitting in the rail looking at the garden. He didn't notice her, so Padmé walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

"You scared me", Anakin said putting a hand on his chest, as if his heart would come out.

"Well, that would be the first time that you don't sense me. What were you thinking about? It's like you were not here". 

"I was just thinking about us". He turned around and faced her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her. Padmé kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled.

"What about us?", she asked. 

"I was thinking that we are so perfect together". Padmé smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "I mean it when I say it. We've only been 'together' for two days, and it seams like a lifetime to me". 

"It feels great, doesn't it?", she said wrinkling her nose. Anakin stood up and looked deeply into her eyes and grabbed his hands in his. 

"Padmé. . . I want to marry you". Padmé froze. She stepped back and put her hands on her face. She was turning pale. Anakin sighed and walked to stand right in front of her. She looked down and Anakin raised her head with his hand. "Padmé, I. . . " 

"Anakin, don't", she said a little confused. "I'm just shocked, that's all. Your proposal is a little out of the blue". 

"Then what do you say? Will you marry me?". She rushed to his arms and kissed him. "I'll take that for a yes, then."

"Yes", she kissed him. "Can I call you Ani, now?", she asked. Anakin chuckled.

"You call me Ani anyway, engaged or not, so don't ask". Padmé laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know". She rested her head on his chest and giggled.

"What is it, what are you laughing about?", Anakin asked with a confused smile.

"We are engaged, Ani. I'm so happy". She raised her head to look at him. He was smiling at her. He bent down and kissed her. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

PARENTHOOD

Two years later. . . 

Summary: Anakin and Padmé got married. Anakin didn't left the order because the Jedi needed as much Knights as possible, so they accepted the marriage. Oh yeah, Anakin is a Knight now. He was on a mission when he recieved a holo message where Sabé said Padmé was bout to have their baby. They haven't seen each other for three months.

Anakin was waiting outside the delivery room for her child to be born. He was wearing his Jedi robes because he'd just arrived from a mission. Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor told him to come in. He haven't seen Padmé yet, so he rushed inside the room. There was Padmé lying on a bed, all sweaty and breathing hard. Her belly was still big, so Anakin assumed she hadn't deliver yet. Padmé turned to see who was at the door, and smiled when she saw Anakin standing there, smiling at her.

"Ani!", she cried out and then screamed out of pain. Anakin quickly stood at her side and cleared the hair from her face to kiss her.

"Yes, I'm here honey". Padmé grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Anakin almost yelled, but calmed down. His wife was in much pain than he was and yet controlled herself. 'Force, she's so brave', Anakin thought while he kissed her forehead.

"Alright, senator. One more push and we'll be done", the doctor said.

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm the one delivering twins here!!", she yelled at the doctor. Anakin widened his eyes and almost fell to the floor in shock. Padmé looked at him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ani: we are having twins.

"Twins?", he asked still in shock. He put his free arm around her shoulder to gave her strengh through the Force. Padmé noticed and thanked him squeezing his hand twice. Padmé screamed one last time and there was a two seconds silence. Two babies crying were all the sounds they could hear. A nurse appeared with one baby on each arm. Anakin and Padmé held hands without looking at each other because their eyes were at the twins. Padmé was already crying since the labor work begun, but Anakin hadn't cry yet. YET. His blue eyes became brighter and tears rolled down his cheeks as the nurse approached to the bed. She handed Padmé the babies and she held them very carefully, afraid to drop them, and looked at them, unable to believe she had her and Anakin's children on her lap. She turned to look at Anakin who was a few steps away, drinking some water to calm down. He left the cup on the table next to the wall and looked at Padmé, who was giving him a tired smile. She reached out for his hand, letting him know that it was ok. He grabbed her hand and sat on the bed, next to her and the twins.

"They're. . . they're so perfect", he whispered, still surprised by the fact he was a father of TWO children. He smiled and surrounded Padmé with his arm. With his other hand, he softly touched each twins head.

"I know, they are beautiful", Padmé said leaning on Anakin's shoulder.

"Thank you Padmé. Thank you for having this beautiful children, it's the best thing you could ever done for me", Anakin said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No, Ani. Thank you for giving them to me". They kissed until they were interrupted by one of the twins, who was kicking Padmé's stomach.

"Hey, what's the matter with this little guy right here?", he asked grabbing the baby's hand.

"This little guy is a girl, Master Skywalker. The one next to her is a boy", the doctor corrected.

"A boy and a girl? How perfect is that? How are we going to name them?", Anakin asked excited.

"For a boy, I was thinking 'Luke'. What do you think, Ani?". Padmé looked at Anakin, who had a wide smile on his face.

"Luke? I love it!", he said excited.

"Luke it is, then. What about her sister, how should we name her? You name her, Ani. I know you have good taste".

"Yeah, me too. . . " They both laughed. "Ah, let's see. . . ", Anakin said looking to the ceiling and grabbing his chin, trying to think of a name. Suddenly, he got it. "Leia!, oh, I love that name".

"Luke and Leia Skywalker" Padmé said.

"Don't forget Naberrie, senator", he told her with a respectful but funny look on his face.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker Naberrie. I like the way it sounds". Padmé smiled.

"Then it's settled. I love you three". Padmé looked at Anakin and kissed his cheek. They silently looked at the twins for a while.

"Padmé?"

"Yes, Ani?"

"Can I hold one?", Anakin asked shyly. Padmé smiled at him and gave him Leia. Anakin carried her very carefully. When he knew Leia was safe on his arms, he smiled at her. "Hi, Leia. Wow Padmé, she looks just like you", he said amazed.

"Really? Do you think so?"

"Come on, just look at her. She's got your eyes, your hands", he said taking Leia's hands in his fingers, "and your chin. . . see?" Padmé smiled. "And you are both beautiful", he said and then bent down to kiss her. He rested her forehead on hers for a while until Luke started to kick Padmé, just as Leia had a few minutes earlier.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Come here", Anakin said taking Luke in his arms next to Leia. "Let you mother rest".

"Now Luke is like your reflection on a mirror. Look at his eyes, his hair, his nose. He's just like you when you were nine". Padmé giggled at the thought. "He's very cute".

"They both are", was all he said.

"You too, Ani". Padmé played with her husband's hair.

"I know, that". They both laughed, but stopped when they noticed the twins get a little nervous with all the excitement around them. Anakin gave the twins to Padmé. "Your mother will handle this better than me, kids".

"I thought you were invincible, mister super-chosen-one-Jedi", she joked with a grin.

"Well, twins are beyond my reach, I'm afraid", he said raising his eyebrows. Padmé smiled and kissed him. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and yawn.

"Hey, are you tired? Why don't you sleep while the doctors check on the twins? You could use some sleep, Padmé", he suggested worried.

"No. I just want to be with them a little longer", she said closing her eyes. A few minutes later she fell deeply asleep. Anakin smiled and made a sign to the nurse, who was waiting for a long time next to the bed waiting to take the twins away, but apparently, every time she tried to, Padmé gave her a killer look. The nurse took the twins away and another nurse took Padmé to her room.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SIX

GOOD? NO. GREAT NEWS

Padmé felt something on her shoulder softly shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Anakin with a scary look in his eyes.

"What, what is it, Ani?", she asked still half asleep.

"The twins are crying, they won't stop, I tried everything". He had a concerned tone in his voice. Padmé smiled and sat up.

"They're hungry, Anakin. It's ok, bring them to me". She never thought Anakin would be so sweet and concerned about his children. He might have spend hours trying to keep the twins steady to avoid waking her up. He was a good father already.

"There you go. . . ", Anakin said handing the twins to her. Padmé smiled and recieved them. Anakin opened his eyes wide when he saw how his wife fed their children. "Does…does that hurt?" he asked half shy half frightened. Padmé smiled. Anakin was so naïve…

"Well, not reaAAA!!", she yelled. Anakin panicked.

"What should I do? You want me to call the doctor?", he asked scared. Padmé tried not to laugh at her husband and just gave him a smile.

"No, Ani. I'm fine, this is perfectly normal, I just have to get used to it", she explained. 

"Oh…yes, I knew that…"

"Yeah, right. Come here, sit next to me". Anakin sat next to her and watched his children eat. They were so beautiful! He thanked the Force for having healthy children and for his wife's strength. Minutes later, Padmé handed him Leia. Anakin was carrying her without knowing what Padmé was asking him to do.

"Sometimes when they eat, they swallow air, so afterwards you must make them burp. Here, watch me", she explained. She leaned Luke on her so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She softly rubbed his back for a while until the baby burped. Padmé smiled and looked at her husband. "See?".

"Got it". He rested Leia's head on his shoulder and rubbed her back just like Padmé had done it with Luke before. Less than a minute later, Leia burped. Anakin smiled. "Hey, it's not too hard…"he was interrupted when he felt something moist on his shoulder. He held Leia in front of him and noticed she had just puke on his shoulder. Padmé laughed at Anakin. "Oh, Force! This is my favorite robe!", he complained. Padmé couldn't contain her laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Ani…"

"Oh, I'm sure you find these very amusing, Padmé", he said a little annoyed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!!", she answered chuckling. Her giggles were contagious, and soon Anakin joined her. They were laughing when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ani, could you please get that?", she said still laughing. Anakin nodded and opened the door. It was Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Sio-Bibble and Yoda. They all looked stunned at Anakin, who still had Leia in his arms.

"One of the little ones, I assume this is", Yoda pointed Leia smiling.

"Yes, this is Leia. Please come in", Anakin asked returning the smile. The whole Jedi troop went inside the room and greeted Padmé. Anakin sat next to her and held her hand. Obi-Wan carried Luke, who was pulling his beard and Yoda had Leia who was very busy studying the little green creature's ears.

"Well, we've come here for two reasons: one, to congratulate you for your new family…" Mace said, Anakin and Padmé nodded "and the other one. . . Sio-Bibble please".

"Thank you, Mace. The other reason has to do with your duties as a Jedi, Skywalker". Padmé looked down and Anakin squeezed her hand to encourage her.

"What about them, Sio-Bibble? Do I have a new mission?" Anakin asked, secretly praying to have no mission at all.

"No, Skywalker. After a lot of thinking, we've decided to give you a little vacation so that you could be with your wife and children", Sio-Bibble corrected smiling. Padmé's and Anakin's eyes lightened up, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Really? I could really use a couple of weeks at home. This is amazing!", Anakin said smiling.

"Not weeks, Skywalker", Mace added in a serious tone.

"Oh, is it going to be less time?"

"Granted you one year, we have. Keep you busy, this children will", Yoda said smiling at Leia. Padmé couldn't believe the news: she was finally going to have her husband home with her and the children for one full year!! Her eyes glowed as they haven't done it for months. Anakin looked at her and smiled kindly. They hugged. After a while Anakin stood up and bowed to the Jedi.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me. I can't imagine how to thank you. We really appreciate this", he said grabbing Padmé's hand.

"It's alright, Anakin. You've worked hard this two years, and you are a good Jedi knight. It's time for you to be with your family and enjoy them as much as you can", Obi-Wan said handing Luke to Anakin.

"Thank you, Masters. You've been very kind. We expect your visit to Naboo soon so you can see how the twins are doing", Padmé said with a kind and grateful tone.

"We'll be looking forward to it, senator. Thank you", Mace pointed.

"Well, you must be very tired, senator. We'll leave now" said Sio-Bibble.

"Thank you again. I will enjoy my vacation. May the force be with you". Anakin bowed carefully, he was still carrying Luke.

"And with you, Skywalker", Yoda said leaving Leia on her crib and then following the other Jedi. Anakin left Luke on his crib and waited for the door to close. When it did, he looked at Padmé, who was smiling at him.

"Can you believe this?", Anakin said moving his arms in the air.

"Come here". Anakin walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his clean shoulder and returned the embrace, never wanting to let go. "Ani, I'm so happy. . . I can't believe this". Tears rolled down her cheeks. Anakin noticed and cleared them with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, it's alright", he said trying to comfort her. In response he got a chuckle. He looked at her confused.

"Ani, I'm a woman, I just gave birth to twins, and my hormones are out of control. It's normal that I cry for everything. You should have seen me these last three months. . . I even cried when my ship wouldn't start", she giggled. Anakin looked at her.

"I really missed a thing or two, didn't I?", he asked with a sad tone.

"Yes, you have. But you have a whole year to make it up to us, so don't worry. Come here. . . my third baby", she teased.

"Oh shut up, you old maid. . . "


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN

LAUGHS AND WORRIES

A month had passed, and Anakin was quite an expert in changing daipers. This made Padmé a little jealous, because it was harder for her. She didn't know how to use the Force so she couldn't make her children still. Anakin could, and she complained saying that he was 'controlling their children, not letting them have their freedom'. That was just a load of crap, she wished she could make them fall asleep like Anakin could, just waving his hand in front of their eyes. But it had it's good side. Whenever Anakin noticed Padmé was tired, he would put the children to sleep to give her some rest. He was a very caring husband and father.

One night, Anakin and Padmé were in bed cuddled. They were talking about the twins and Anakin's well disserved vacation. Suddenly, something complicated things a little.

"Anakin, how long will you be away once this vacation is over? I mean, if they gave you a whole year, they will want to waste no time once you are back on your missions". Padmé was worried about this issue. Anakin had thought about it too, but didn't talked about it with her.

"Don't think about that now, Padmé. I'm here now, so please let's don't talk about it, just enjoy our time together", he pleaded.

"Ani, I'm enjoying our time together, but I can't help to think about how long you'll be gone once this is over. Think about it: normally, you were away at least a month, and that was when we were lucky, but sometimes it was three months, like the last time". Anakin sighed. Padmé rested her chin on his chest and looked at him. "Ani, please don't ask me not to think about it, because I can't do that".

Anakin was going to say something when one of the babies started to cry. Then the other baby joined the crying. Padmé sighed and rolled away from Anakin. She was pushing the covers when Anakin grabbed her arm.

"I'll go, you need to rest". He got up and walked to the babies room. Padmé smiled at her husband. Seconds later, he appeared with the twins in his arms and smiling at them. Padmé pulled the sheets away and Anakin carefully left the twins in the middle of the bed, just between him and Padmé. The twins calmed down inmdiatly as they felt their mother's scent.

"How did you do that?", Anakin asked.

"Well, I might not know any Jedi tricks, but I do know the mother's tricks", she joked. "They recognize my scent, that calms them down, they feel safe. That's why sometimes I leave a nightgown on their cribs", she explained. Anakin nodded and then leaned on his elbow a little confused.

"How come they don't recognize my scent?". Anakin was really curious about all the baby things he needed to know.

"Oh, they recognize your scent alright, they just don't like it. You smell like an old sock".

"Oh, you. . . you. . . ". Anakin was trying to find the right name to call her but didn't seem to find any that would fit.

"What, stinky? You do too much lightsaber training and forget to wash your clothes when you are away. You always forget to take soap with you on your missions. May the Force have mercy with your roommates. . . ", she continued teasing him. She loved to make fun of him, because he got so frustrated. This time, as many others, he turned around and looked at the wall, talking through his teeth while Padmé laughed at him. 

"You are so annoying. Why do you always pick it on me? I asked you a question and you make fun of me", Anakin complained. This made the situation even more amusing for Padmé.

"Oh… come on, stinky. You know I love you". She tickled him on the ribs but he pushed her hand away. "Oh, we are sensitive tonight, aren't we? Maybe we should go someplace else to talk about this with more calm, Ani, what do you think?", she asked in a very seductive tone. Anakin turned his head and looked up.

"What are you talking about? We can't leave them alone, they'll start crying again", he spitted out. Padmé loved when he was like this.

"Well, maybe I should leave my nightgown here…", she suggested. Anakin turned around and looked at her. Padmé nodded. "So what do you say, stinky?"

"Whatever you want fat, -old maid". Padmé's smile disapeared.

"Hey! Don't call me fat, you know I hate that!!" That was her weak spot. After having the twins, she was obsessed with getting rid of what was left of her pregnant belly. She was on a really healthy diet and making lots of exercises, and her belly was almost gone, it didn't showed at all. but for Padmé, there was still a long way to go.

"Oh, who's sensitive now, hu? Fatso…", Anakin teased. Revenge was sweet.

"Do you really think I'm fat, Ani? Because if you do, please tell me so. I don't want to look fat to you". Anakin really didn't care about this, he thought she looked beautiful anyway, but he needed to make the most of the situation. So he sat up, looked at her for a while, closed his eyes and then looked at her again, with a smirk.

"You as fat as a hutt", he said in a very serious tone. Padmé's jaw fell in amazement.

"Sure, you're a man, it's so easy for you! You didn't have to carry TWINS for nine months and a half. Yes, nine months and a half, because they were delayed. Sure, you went on your missions, filled with adventures and dangers, while I was stuck home without moving, working here, not able to go to the senate. Apparently, I was too fat to fly. So here you come now, and you are as thin as always, always so perfect, mister hot Jedi, while I have this belly that hangs like a bag every time I stand up!". 

She was breathing hard and they looked at each other's eyes for a while. After a minute they started to laugh so hard their stomachs hurt. They even woke up the twins, but with a quick wave of Anakin's hand, they fell back asleep. They continue laughing until Anakin fell off the bed. Padmé looked at him and laughed even harder than she was. Anakin was on the floor holding his stomach laughing with his eyes closed tight. He managed to get to Padmé's side of the bed and kneeled next to her. He reached out for her hand and shook it.

"Hello, I'm mister hot Jedi", Anakin said trying to be serious. Padmé followed the game.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister hot Jedi. I'm Padmé the Hutt. I would bow to you, but I'm afraid I would slap my face with my baggy stomach". She tried to say this without laughing, but Anakin's chuckles were contagious, so she joined him. Anakin shushed her and pointed to the twins. Padmé noticed this and grabbed his hand. They walked to the balcony and closed the window so that their laughs wouldn't wake up the twins, and continue laughing at each other's new nicknames. They finally calmed down and locked in a tight embrace.

"If we laugh like this I'll loose my belly in no time. You'll have to find me a new nickname", Padmé said giggling. Anakin chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"So, while we are on this new nicknames thing. . . you think I'm hot?", Anakin asked half kidding half serious. Padmé rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Only when you are quiet".

"Oh, thank you very much", he said a little offended. Padmé laughed and kissed him. Anakin pushed her away and looked to the garden.

"What is it?", she asked a little worried. Anakin shushed her and walked her to the window. They went inside and Anakin went to his shelf to get his lightsaber.

"Take the twins to your closet and lock yourself in that big drawer you have. Don't get out until I come back". Padmé carried both twins and walked to Anakin afraid of what would happen next.

"Anakin, please don't leave us", she pleaded. Anakin touched the twins heads and then looked at Padmé.

"I must, I have to protect you, you three are my family. Please Padmé, do as I say, I'm begging you". Padmé sighed and looked down. She nodded and Anakin kissed the twins and then his wife. He rushed to the window as Padmé locked herself and the twins in her closet. Anakin didn't leave until he saw his family safe. He opened the window and walked to the balcony's rail. 

Anakin blocked a blaster shot that suddenly came to him from the bushes in the garden. He jumped to where the blaster shot had come from and faced a hooded attacker. He quickly slashed the attacker in half. He died inmediatly. Anakin removed the attacker's hood and his eyes almost fell off from his head. 

It was Jilk, one of senator Palpatine's most trustable servants. He couldn't understand what was going on. Why Jilk went to his home and tried to attack his family? 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHT

QUESTIONS

"Anakin, you are back!". Padmé rushed to her husband's arms in relief. "I was so worried about you, what happened, and why do you have blood in your hands?"

"A man was in the garden, an attacker. He was trying to kill us, I could read it from his mind. I was there on time, luckily", he sighed. Padmé was confused.

"An attacker? Who was he?", she asked impatiently.

"Jilk". Padmé froze. She looked at her desk disbelieving what she just heard. She held her children tight and kissed their foreheads. "Do you think Palpatine has something to do with this?", Anakin asked.

"Of course he has, Ani. He's been looking forward to see me destroyed since I disagreed in that army thing years ago. But I never thought he would go this far..."

"We must inform the Jedi about this".

"Yes, we better keep this issue a secret from the senate, they will believe Palpatine instead of me", Padmé said in a serious tone. 

"I'll communicate the council inmediatly. Come with me, I don't want to leave the children or you alone". Padmé nodded and followed Anakin to the conference room. Anakin carried Leia and whispered her something in her ear. Leia giggled and gave Anakin a little slap on his jaw. Padmé smiled. 

They reached the conference room and Padmé turned on the holo-communicator. She and Anakin waited to the image appear and sat down with the children in their laps. Finally, Obi-Wan appeared.

"Senator Amidala, Anakin. How may I help you?", he greeted.

"Hi Obi-Wan. We have a problem: an attacker came by and tried to harm my family, I killed him and he turned out to be Jilk", Anakin said.

"Jilk? You mean Palpatine's servant?". Obi-Wan was very confused, but not very surprised. Somehow, he expected Palpatine to do something to harm the Skywalkers.

"Yes, it didn't surprised me, let me tell you. We need to do something about it without the senate's knowledge about this incident. What do you suggest, master Kenobi?", Padmé asked.

"M'lady, you've done well reaching us first. I'll speak to the council in the morning".

"Obi-Wan, I think you should come here instead, that way we could all discuss the issue. If master Yoda and Mace could come, that would do it".

"You are right, Anakin. My guess is that we'll be on Naboo by the end of the week". Obi-Wan agreed with Anakin. He also wanted to take a little vacation of his own, and Naboo seemed perfect. What he didn't knew, was that there would be no vacation at all.

"Great. Hey, while we are talking, check out my kids. Aren't they beautiful?", Anakin said proudly.

"Yes, indeed they are. Specially little Leia, if I may add". Obi-Wan smiled. Leia giggled as if she understood what the Jedi before her just said. "Hey Leia, howyou doin'?"

"Don't!!", Anakin said half joking half serious. "You are too old for her, isn't he, honey?"

"Well, age difference has never been an issue in this family. . ." Padmé said looking at her children. Anakin's eyes widened. "I'm just kidding, stinky", she smiled.

"Who's stinky?", Obi-Wan asked smiling, though he already knew the answer. "Oh Anakin, don't tell me you forgot to bring your soap with you again? You are a father, for Force's sake!"

"Ja ja ja, very funny you too. You always pick it on me. . .", Anakin said frustrated.

"Ooooo, poor little Anakin. We always pick it on him, right senator?"

"Right, Obi-Wan". She leaned her head on Anakin's shoulder but he stood up and walked to the door.

"You two are the most inmature people I know!". Padmé and Obi-Wan laughed.

"Well Mater Kenobi, it's settled then: you and part of the council will be here by the end of the week"

"Yes, m'lady. I think you better run after your husband now, he seemed a little annoyed".

"She can't run. Her baggy stomach doesn't let her do such tasks", Anakin shouted from the hall". Obi-Wan tried to hide his laugh, but he couldn't. Padmé looked at him and cut off the communications. Anakin smiled satisfied.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that!", she said turning to Anakin. 

"I can't believe you just cut off Obi-Wan. Aren't you a senator? You guys are supposed to control yourselves". Padmé didn't have an answer for that.

"Touché", she smiled defeated. 


	9. CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE

ANSWERS

Another month had passed, and the investigations about Jilk's attempt of attacking the Skywalkers were slow. AMAZINGLY slow. There hadn't been a word heard from Palpatine or his people, and no attacks were noticed. Padmé and Anakin were getting impatient, they felt in danger all the time. Until one day, Anakin decided to do things his own way.

"NO, Ani! You can't do that!", Padmé yelled at Anakin, pleading.

"What else do you want me to do? The investigation are really slow, and a month has already passed since the incident. You yourself told me that you wanted to do something about it". Anakin continued packing.

"Anakin: meeting Palpatine wasn't what I had in mind"

"Then what, Padmé? What? We can't continue living like this, our children in danger, fearing that they'll be taken away from us in any minute. No, I must go and settle things with Palpatine myself. Besides, we don't even know if he is behind this". Padmé gave an ironic laugh and walked towards Anakin. 

"Oh, sure. Then who might our attacker's boss be? Hmm. . . tough one, isn't it Ani?"

"Don't laugh at me, Padmé. This is serious".

"Am I laughing? Do you see me laughing, Anakin? Maybe I should borrow your eyes, because I don't see any smile on my face! think just for a little while, Anakin. You are not stupid, I know that, so why don't you think clearly? The person after all this IS Palpatine. It's clear as water. I just. . ." Padmé sat down on the bed. "I don't understand this, Anakin. You are suddenly blinded, clear your thoughts and see things the way they are".

"But I am seeing things the way they are. Besides, somethings telling me to go to Palpatine, that I'll find all the answers I need there". He sat next to her and put her arm on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you think that he's going to look at you and say: 'Skywalker, nice to see you. Oh! By the way, I'm the one trying to kill your family'?"

"No, don't be silly. It's just that I know that going to see Palpatine will be for the best. Believe me, I'm a Jedi and the 'chosen one', and I have my good share of powers. I'll see if something wrong is taking place", he said while he walked to the closet and continue packing his clothes. 

"No, Anakin. I will not have that. You must stay here with your family and take care of us. What use has it if you are away?". Padmé was about to cry. She knew that going to Palpatine wasn't a good idea. Anakin wrapped his arms arround her and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you. If I sense something wrong, no matter if I'm on the ship flying to Courasant, I'll come back, allright?", he said softly.

"You promise?", she asked sobbing.

"Yes. And I mean it this time". Padmé looked at him with a puzzled look, but then she remembered the time, all those years ago, when he had broke his promise. His first promise to her.

"Well, with that memory you'll have no problems remembering this promise".

"No I won't".

Anakin was saying goodbye to his children and wife, when he heard the captain of the ship calling him.

"I'll be there in a minute!", he yelled to the captain. He looked at his children and kissed them tenderly. "Now: if I hear you're giving your mother a rough time, say good by to your presents". Padmé smiled sadly. Anakin looked at her and smiled.

"What if something goes wrong?", she asked worried.

"Nothing will go wrong, remember what I promised you. I have to go now. Take care of yourself and the children, ok?". Padmé nodded. "Alright". He bent down and kissed her. He broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you three". With that, he left.

Anakin arrived to Palpatine's office. He knocked the door and somebody asked him to come in. He opened the door and walked to Palpatine's desk. Palpatine turned the chair he was sitting on and faced Anakin.

"Ah, Skywalker. Nice to see you again. What brings you here?", he asked with a smirk.

"I think you can answer me that question yourself".

"Oh?", he asked confussed. Anakin was loosing his temper. He was sweating, his facewas red out of puor hatred to the man sitting in front of him. palpatine noticed this and gave him an evil grin. "Good. . ."

"Good? Nothing's good here! You tried to kill my family, tell me! Tell me why!!", he yelled. His breathing acelerated and his hands fisted.

"Well, right to the point then. Your children, and if I may add, yourself, are strong in the force, and that could be good for me. . . or bad". Anakin didn't understand a thing the old man was saying. "You see, young Skywalker, I'm living two lives. One, is the one of the great Chancellor Palpatine. . ."

"And the other?", Anakin asked impatiently. There was a silence. Palpatine's smirk dissapeared.

"The life of Darth Sidious" 


	10. CHAPTER TEN

CHAPTER TEN

SURPRISE

Anakin couldn't believe it. The head of the republic, of the entire galaxy, was a Sith. And he was standing right in front of him, with an evil grin on his face. Anakin couldn't take it any longer. He reached for his lightsaber and turned it on. Palpatine (or Sidious) didn't move at all, he wasn't afraid.

"Go ahead, kill me. But if you do, you will never see your family again", he said in a very relaxed tone.

"Explain!", Anakin ordered. Sidious walked to the window and looked at the city.

"I have already send men to Naboo, they are just waiting for my orders. It's all up to your decision, Skywalker".

"Which decision?"

"I've been looking for a new apprentice. And you suit the role perfectly".

"No way I'm joining you, I'll never turn to the dark side!", he yelled. The Sith lord kept calm.

"If you don't join me, your children will. . ."

"YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!!!", he interrupted.

"Well, it looks like you have already made your decision, my new apprentice". Palpatine smiled evilly at Anakin, who was looking at his feet, as if the answer to his prayers would come out of his boots.

"I can't join you. I'm a Jedi, a husband and a father. I would never leave those things to join you. You are just a sad old man, who's heart is full of hatred and anger. And you want to use all of that to hurt innocent people, to make you feel powerful. But I don't see power in you. I just see the pity all this galaxy feel for you, including my own". There was a silence. Palpatine turned to face Anakin and raised his hand in the air. Suddenly, Anakin felt something was choking him. he noticed his feet weren't on the floor anymore, he was floating in the air, as if some strange force of some kind was pulling him up.

"You have a bold mouth, young man. You should control your feelings", Palpatine said slowly, while Anakin's hands were turning white. "Gladly, I'm here to teach you how to use those feelings in a better way, that will make you more powerful. Now, will you join me?"

"Y. . . esss", Anakin managed to answer. Palpatine smile pleased. 

"That's just what I needed to hear". He released Anakin, who fell to the floor, and walked towards him. "You will not regret this, neither will I". He stood next to Anakin and offered his hand. Anakin gave his to him and leaned in one knee. Palpatine smiled but his expression changed to pain, a whole lot of pain when he saw Anakin's lightsaber going through his stomach. The Sith stepped back with his hands covering the wound while Anakin looked up at him. Somehow, Palpatine recovered and straighten up. There was fire in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, boy. You can only save yourself if you join me".

"Never, you will have to kill me first", Anakin spitted out. 

Palpatine looked displeased. He expected Anakin to join him, but it turned out he didn't want to. Sidious gave a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were yellow. The yellow eyes pierced Anakin's blue ones.

"So be it".

A/N: Hey, thanks for your reviews (specially AnakinPadméSkywalker. I love you!) this story will continue soon. Thanks for reading it, I don't care if you review it or not, but it would be great if you did. . . 


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN

SURVIVING

Palpatine had been throwing electric shocks to Anakin for thirty minutes now. He was doing it slowly, because he wanted him to suffer, to feel pain and to regret not joining him to follow the dark path. 

Anakin was miserable. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, his jaw was trembling, his hands were shaking. He needed to do something, but he didn't know what. It was hard to think feeling all that pain. There was a point when he saw his entire life in passing right in front of his eyes, like a holo-movie. He saw Obi-Wan, Qui Gonn, Yoda, Mace, his children, Padmé, and finally his mother. She was looking straight into his eyes, piercing them.

"Ani. . . Ani. . . use your strength. Think, as I know you can. You must survive and save your family before it's too late", she whispered. 

The words flew to Anakin through the air. Suddenly, his mind cleared up. He looked at Sidious, who was smiling evilly at him. He looked at his left, and saw the window. He concentrated on the glass, at the same time trying to shield his thoughts from the evil Sith. There was a crack, and the window glass broke. Anakin lifted a sharp glass through the Force and threw it with all his strength to Palpatine's neck. The Sith's head rolled to the floor, and Anakin was released from the electric shocks. He tried to get up, but his legs weren't working. He tried to call out for help through the Force, but he was too tired, he had use all his powers to kill Palpatine. 

At realizing he had no choice but to get out of the Chancellor's office by himself, he started to crawl towards the door. Anakin gave little cries of pain on his way, but this didn't stop him. he had to get to Naboo as soon as possible. Usually, it takes a couple of days to fly from Courasant to Naboo, but Anakin was determined to get there in a couple of hours. How? He didn't know. It was taking him minutes to get to the office's door, but his mind was already in Naboo, with his wife and children.

After half an hour of crawling all over the building, he reached the hangar. Some pilots spotted him and rushed to helped him.

"I need to get to Naboo now at any cost, does any of you have a fast ship? I'll pay you in republic credits when we arrive there", he managed to say. It wasn't easy for him to speak, his chest really hurt when he did. One of the pilots stepped to the front.

"I have the fastest ship in the galaxy, we'll be in Naboo tonight".

"Great. Let's go". The pilot carried Anakin into his ship. Once inside, he left Anakin in the copilot's seat and covered him with a blanket.

"Thanks, um. . ."

"Lynder, just call me Lynder", he smirked.

"Lynder. I'm Anakin". They shook hands and Lynder started the ship. the take off was very smooth, and once they reached hyperdrive, Anakin relaxed a little. Lynder told him that he would feel better he had some rest, but Anakin refused. The only focus he had left was on his family. Anakin's eyes were relaxing at last, when he spotted Naboo through the ship's glass. He tried to get up, but Lynder stopped him with his arm.

"You must save your strength, Anakin. We'll be there in a minute". Anakin nodded. A couple of minutes later, they were at his house's hangar. Anakin's heart started to beat faster and faster every time. This time he stood up, grabbed his lightsaber and waited by the ship's plataform to come down. They finally landed, and the door opened. 

Anakin walked (he couldn't run, he tried) as fast as he could to his house. There were no sign of the Jedi, nor the guards. //This is not good//, Anakin thought. He reached the door and ran inside. His legs were feeling stronger now. He went to his room through the large hall. It took him forever to see the door. He felt a disturbance on the Force as he was getting closer. He opened the door and instantly turned on his lightsaber, ready to attack whoever it was in there. He rushed inside and saw Padmé with the twins on her arms, sitting in a corner while a couple of troopers were pointing their guns at her, read to shoot. Anakin ran towards the troopers and slashed one in half. The other one turned around and shot Anakin in the chest. 

"Anakin!!!", Padmé screamed horrified. (A/N:I don't know how the twins eardrums remained intact after that scream).

Before falling, Anakin cut his head off. He died instantly (the trooper, of course). Padmé left the twins on her bed and rushed to Anakin. She kneeled beside him and pressed with both hands the wound with her dress. Anakin yelled out of pain.

"I'm sorry, Ani. Are you alright?", she asked worried. Anakin gave her a week smile and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yes, I'm fine. How. . . where. . . the Jedi. . ." Padmé shushed him.

"Shh, don't talk. The Jedi followed a decoy the troopers made up". Anakin looked at her. "Yes, they all left". He smiled. She could read his glances, and was getting better in that every day. "I'm so glad you're back". A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Me too", he whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED. . . 


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE

REST AT LAST

A month and a half after Anakin's accident, things were alright. I'm not saying again, because they were never alright at all. There was always something going on in the Skywalker's life, always an assanination attempt on one of their lives, danger was always present. They always had to look over their shoulders to check if somebody was following them or trying to harm them. 

Always battles to be fought.

Nowadays, battles didn't involve assasins, or evil Sith lords trying to turn them to the Dark side. Now, battles involved trying to make the twins sleep, trying to keep Padmé's cooking away from any mortal on Naboo, discovering new ways of making Anakin busy so that he didn't talk all the time. This was the easiest thing to do, because he had a lovely wife and children to keep him busy. 

Visits from master Yoda became more often every time. He liked to call himself the children's "Force guardian", kind of like a godfather. Little Luke loved when Yoda would move him from side to side in the air, making him levitate. Leia was becoming, at such a young age, quite a charmer, like her father. She loved to smile at Obi-Wan and giggle when he was around, as if she was flirting with him. Though Anakin wasn't crazy about this, he couldn't help but smile everytime he saw her little girl play with his old master. He loved to mention to Obi-Wan he was like a grandfather to his children, that way he made him feel old.

As for Padmé, she couldn't ask for anything better. She had her children with her, and used every minute she had free on them. She was working at home now, until the babies were older. Anakin was beside her every time she needed, and they talked all day long. At night, they had other buisness to attend…

It went this way to the Skywalkers for another six months. 

After the ninth month of Anakin's vacation, his comm link beeped. He looked at it with a puzzled look, because it haven't beeped in quite some time. Padmé looked at her husband's comm link with a sad look. After turning the beep off, Anakin looked at his wife, with an equal sad look on his face.

"Skywalker here", he said with a serious tone. He watched as Padmé walked to the garden with her chin up. He looked back at Obi-Wan's hologram.

"Anakin, we have a mission for you".


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

MISSION

"What is it, Obi-Wan?", he asked with not an inch of enthusiasm in his voice.

"There are some rebel forces in the moons of Chipre, that's in the other side of the galaxy. We need to get there at once, many battles have been fought, and we are loosing Jedis", he explained a little worried.

"Alright, I'll be there ASAP. For how long?"

"Anakin, I'll play no games with you. We must be there at least for three months". There was a silence. Anakin studied his hands. "Go and talk to your wife. I'll be waiting for you in the main hangar at the Jedi temple. Kenobi off". The hologram disappeared. Anakin sat there for a while thinking how to tell Padmé the news. He decided that the sooner he told her the better.

Padmé was sitting on a stone bench, watching how the water spilled through the fountain in the gardens. She felt Anakin's presence.

"You've got a mission, don't you?", she whispered.

"Yes". Anakin couldn't look at her. She walked to him and looked directly into his eyes.

"How long?"

"At least three months". Awqward silence. . . "Padmé look, I've got to go, it's really..."

"Ani, I understand", she interrupted. "Just go and pack your things. I'll be fine". She gave him a weak smile. Anakin really appreciated his wife's support. She really understood him.

"Alright, don't make your mother angry, kids", he said as he kissed his children goodbye. He gave them to Sabé and walked towards Padmé. They locked in a tight embrace. "I'll try to get back earlier".

"No Ani, you must do your job well, full fill your duties. We both knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Just go and do your job as good as I know you can do it".

"Alright. I'll not ask you to take care of the children, because I know you will. But I'm going to ask you to take care of yourself, you always seem to forget that". He kissed her temple and held her tight.

"Don't worry, I will. Goodbye, Ani". They kissed and let go. Anakin walked towards the ship carrying his bag.

"Make me proud!", Padmé yelled with a smile. Anakin looked at her and gave her one of those smirks she loved. The door closed, and the ship took off.

One month later. . . 

Summary: Anakin has been very busy on his mission, but has manage to send holo-messages to Padmé. It turned out to be a pretty hard mission after all, maybe it will take more than three months.

Present day

"Hi Padme, I'm a little worried, they told me this message was important, what's up? Is it the twins?", Anakin asked frightened. Padmé gave a couple of deep breaths before answering him.

"Anakin, I'm pregnant".

A/N: Hi!, how did you liked that? I'm a little busy this week, but I'll try to write at least 3 more chapters. I don't want to leave you hanging, 'cause I hate that! It's so mean!!! Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them. Take care, I'll be back. . . 


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

WHAT?

"W. . .what? what are you. . . is it true?" Anakin's jaw was hanging, Padmé barely heard what he said, but she could tell what it was by the way her husband was looking at her.

"You heard me, Ani. I wouldn't joke about something like that, you know me", she answered. Anakin sighed. 

"Yes, you're right. So how many months are you?" There was an awqward silence. Padmé took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Anakin.

"Two months". Anakin couldn't believe what his wife had just said to him.

"You mean. . . you were already pregnant when I left? You knew?". Padmé nodded without looking at him. "Padmé, why didn't you tell me?". A tear rolled down Padmé's cheeks.

"Because I didn't wanted you to be more worried than you already were. You didn't wanted to go to this mission because of me and the twins, imagine how worried you were going to be if you knew I was pregnant again. Your missions are very dangerous Anakin, and I don't want you to get hurt". Anakin smiled at her.

"Padmé, don't worry about me. You should be calmed and relaxed, you have a little person living inside you right now. Thank you for telling me". Padmé smiled relived. "Tell me, how are the twins?".

"The twins are great. They just really miss you, that's all. I miss you too, Ani".

"Me too. I wish I could be there with you". Somebody called Anakin through his comm link. "I have to go now. Kiss the twins for me".

"I will. Oh!, and Anakin?"

"Yes Padmé?". Padmé smiled kindly at him.

"Congratulations". 


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

DARK HAPPENINGS

Another month passed, and Anakin couldn't sleep. He was having a nightmare again, though it didn't feel like a nightmare, it felt like a vision of the future. He felt somebody's pain sorounding him, though he couldn't figure out who's pain was it. He was sweating more and more every time and his hands couldn't stop shaking. He got out of bed and walked around his room to clear his mind. Suddenly, it hit him.

"PADMÉ!", he yelled. He got dressed and left the Jedi camp in the middle of the night without telling anyone, not even Obi-Wan. He got in the first ship he found and started it. After taking off, he inmediatly turned to hyperdrive, heading to Naboo.

He couldn't take it anymore. Padmé's pain was growing more and more every time, and he couldn't do anything about it yet. He started to feel his wife's pain as his own, and it really hurt. He felt as if a thousand lightsaber were going through him at the same time. Anakin started to sweat again, and after half an hour, he passed out.

He woke up later. He didn't noticed how much time had passed since he passed out, but it must have been a long time, because the computer was informing that Naboo was two minutes away. Anakin sat up and took control of the ship. He was getting closer to his home, and Padmé's pain was getting worst every time. Finally, he landed on his house's hangar and ran off to his and Padmé's room. 

Anakin's heart was about to come out of his chest. He finally reached his bedroom door and rushed inside, but nobody was there. He heard sobs and crying coming from the bathroom, and inmediatly walked there. 

Padmé was lying on the cold bathroom floor. Her skin was yellow, her hands were white and she had blood all over her legs. Anakin didn't wanted to think what had just happen. Padmé noticed he was there and slowly turned her face to look at him. her eyes were red.

"Anakin, I. . . lost our baby". After saying that, she passed out.

Padmé woke up the next day, very weak. Anakin was sitting next to her holding her hand and talking to a healer. They didn't noticed she was awake. She tried to listen at the conversation.

"What kind of poison was it? And how did that damn thing got into her?", Anakin asked very upset and confused.

"Well, you can mix it with water, and never tell if there's a difference. It doesn't have any taste or particular scent", the healer answered.

"Are you sure my children are safe?", Anakin asked frightened.

"Yes, 100 % sure. I've already checked their blood samples three times today".

"Then check again, I want to make sure they are alright", he ordered. The healer bowed and left the room. Tears rolled down Anakin's cheeks. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. He was so upset, sad. He was miserable. His crying was becoming more loud and hopeless every minute. Padmé hated to see her husband like that. She brushed her hand against his arm and Anakin gave a little jump. He looked at Padmé, who was starting to cry herself and sorounded her with his arms. Padmé tried tu embrace him, but he stopped her with a smile.

"No, you must rest. How are you feeling?", he asked as he played with a lock of her hair. She was still yellow and her hands were pale. Tears rolled down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ani. I. . . it was my. . ." she couldn't carry on because she started to cry. Anakin lied down next to her a put his arm around her. She rested her forehead on his and now they were both crying. This couldn't be happening.

The twins were asleep, so was Padmé. They had to sedate her so that she would stop calling out for her baby and have some rest. Anakin went to see his children. He just wanted to sit down and watch them sleep. He had been with Padmé all night and day and hadn't got any chance to be with the twins yet. He opened the door to the nursery and listened to his children's breathing. It was so soothing, as if nothing had happen in the last couple of days. Anakin didn't wanted to disturb their sleep and went for a walk.

He was walking through the gardens, when he felt a couple of eyes staring at him. He turned around to see who was in the gardens besides him. 

"Skywalker", a deep voice said. Anakin reached his lightsaber in no time. 

"Who is there, who are you?", he asked. Suddenly, a hooded figure came out of the shadows. It was tall, and was wearing Jedi robes, only they were dark.

"My name is Darth Keenius, and I've come after you for revenge", was his answer.

"What are you talking about?", Anakin asked in a hard tone. He turned on his lightsaber and prepared to attack. He realized what was going on. There was an expression of pure anger on his face. "Why did you poisoned my wife!", he yelled.

"You killed my master".


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

VERSUS DESTRUCTION

"You were Sidious's apprentice?", Anakin asked shocked.

"Yes". Keenius removed the hood from his face. He had pale skin and red eyes. He was scary just to look at.

"Impossible. He told me he needed another apprentice, that means he didn't have any at the time". Anakin was confused. 

"That's right. He dropped my training to take you as his apprentice. That didn't make me very happy", he answered sarcasticly.

"Why didn't you arranged this with me, why did you hurt my wife and my. . .". It was hard to say it. "My. . . child".

"I wanted to hurt you, and it looks like I've succeeded", he smiled evilly at him. 

Anakin couldn't hold his anger back anymore. Keenius read his mind, and turned on his red bladed lightsaber. Anakin yelled and attacked first. Keenius blocked his swings with no major effort. When Anakin was attacking in anger, his skills weren't at the top. 

They fought, Keenius grin never left his face, Anakin's eyes never left the hatred and anger he felt towards the Sith in front of him. Anakin was exhausted to say the least. He was holding his lightsaber with one hand and backing up. There wasn't any room left to Anakin to keep backing up, so he crushed in the wall of his house. He fell down, and Keenius took his lightsaber away with one smooth swing. Anakin was unarmed now. 

"Now, young Skywalker, you will die. That was my master's will". Anakin saw his whole life run in front of his eyes, just like the time Palpatine was throwing electric shocks at him in Courasant. He opened his eyes again, and saw Obi-wan dueling with Keenius. This was a surprise for Anakin. How long had he kept his eyes closed? Obi-Wan kicked Keenius in the jaw. While the Sith was recovering, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

"I'll take him from now. You go inside!", he yelled. He was going to say something else, but Keenius was on his feet once more. Anakin stood up and ran to his bedroom. Something was wrong. . . 

*********

"My baby! Where's my baby! Anakin, get Anakin!! He will bring our baby back to me, he will save our baby!!", Padmé screamed while she was crying hopelessly. Sabé was trying to calm her down, but she was decided to get out of that bed.

"M'lady, Padmé. . .!". Sabé tried everything to comfort her, but it was useless. Padmé pleaded Sabé with her eyes to let her go, but her loyal friend was trying to hold her still. 

"My baby! I want my baby!", she kept calling. Anakin appeared in the room running from the garden. Padmé turned her eyes on him and her excitement grew. "Anakin! See? He's come with our baby, he brought our baby back!"

Anakin wrapped his arms around Padmé and let her cry on his shoulder. 'Anakin, our baby, our baby', she kept saying. Anakin realized that not anything he said would calm his wife, so he concentrated and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"You are tired, you want to rest now"

"I'm tired, I want to rest now", she repeated. She rested her head on his chest and slowly closed her eyes. In an ordinary day, this Jedi mind trick would've never work on her. But she was weak, and this wasn't an ordinary day. Not at all.

"Yes, that's my girl", he whispered while he softly rocked her. He looked at the window. There was Obi-Wan, still alive and with the Sith's lightsaber in his hand. Anakin nodded his head, thanking him. Obi-Wan smiled and left the room.

Anakin looked at his wife again, this time tears rolled down his cheeks. She looked so innocent with her eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping though, no matter which mind trick Anakin would play on her, she never fall asleep, never. In fact, this was the closest thing to sleeping Anakin had ever reached with his wife, and he was glad he did today. 

"Ani. . .", she breathed. "Ani, don't go away, don't leave me alone, or they will take the baby away from us again". She was sedated, mind tricked, tired, poisoned and sad. Never a good combination in anybody's life. 

"I'll never leave you alone again, Padmé. Never". He said this right before he started to cry. He could still picture Padmé, three months pregnant with a little belly coming out of her small figure. This thought only brought more tears to his eyes. He stopped his sobbs when he heard the twins crying. He asked Sabé to bring them to him and then to give them a moment alone. Sabé did so, figuring what was Anakin going to do, and left the room.

Anakin rested Padmé's head on the back of the bed and carried both twins in his arms. He sat next to Padmé and told her to open her eyes. When she did, a weak smile lightened up her face, that was dried because of all the tears that had rolled down. She slowly moved her hand to touch Leia's head, who was the closest baby to her. She smiled again when she felt the tiny light brown curls between her fingers. Anakin laid Leia on Padmé's lap and wrapped his free arm around his wife. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Will you ever forgive me, Ani?", she whispered with a weak cracky voice.

"Padmé, you must understand this wasn't your fault. There's nothing for me to forgive you. I love, and I'll always be with you". Anakin softly kissed her on the lips and sighed. Padmé moved her hands to her stomach, as if she was looking for her baby. Anakin covered her hands with his and cried quietly without her noticing. 

//Will she ever overcome this?//. Anakin didn't know what to do. He had a very emotionally weak wife (//not very like her// he thought), twin babies and many explanations to give to the Council and the senate. Since Palpatine's death, the republic was a mess, though it looked things were going to be fine. Once again, Anakin asked himself:

//Will she ever overcome this?//


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

ANAKIN'S/PADMÉ'S POINT OF VIEW

Anakin's POV

I can't believe all the things that have happen to us this year. I became a father, the biggest joy in my life after marrying Padmé. Luke And Leia are my reason for living, I love them more than anything. They are so important for me, they are the evidence that confirms a Jedi can be a husband and a father. I love to look at Leia's eyes and see Padmé looking at me back. She's her living image. And Luke, who's only father could be me, because we are so much alike. I love them. Thanks to the twins, I was given a year of vacation to help Padmé take care of them. Besides a couple of incidents, everything was fine until Palpatine came into the picture.

I can't have anyone to hurt my family, I just can't. I put my own life at risk trying to save my children's future, and I was lucky to survive. Palpatine, or Sidious, is dead and now the galaxy is safe. 

Some time later, I was sent on a very important mission. I should've never left Padmé's side. I regret it so bad. . . She was pregnant again, and because of me killing Palpatine, Padmé lost our three month old baby while she was still carrying it. Padmé almost died herself, and that would've been unbearable. It took her a couple of months to overcome her lost, but now she's better. But that glow I always saw in her eyes died with our baby. It's not that easy for me to make her smile like I used to do all the time. I miss that spontaneous smirk she always wear when we were together. It's going to be the twins birthday soon, so I try to bring up the subject every time I can, that way she distracts herself a little bit. I only hope that she will return to be that joyful Padmé I once met. Now I feel that she's leaving me at a side.

***

Padmé's POV

My lost child is haunting me. I can't get the baby out of my head, though Ani thinks I'm doing much better. What would I do without my husband. . . He's always worrying about me, always aware of my feelings and thoughts. He knows that every time I look down I'm thinking about the baby I never got to carry in my arms. When he sees me like that, he wraps his arms around me and tells me that everything will be alright. 

Every time he says that, I try to believe it. It's hard to be with Anakin alone. When we are left alone in the same room, I start thinking that I'll get pregnant again and that I'll have another miscarriage. I feel so bad for Ani, because I know that he wants to love me, to kiss and caress me, but I always turn him down. He's been incredibly understanding about that. The twins seem to be my only escape.

When I see them smile at me, my heart glows. Anakin has been a great father. He's always playing with them, and kissing them, and changing daipers. . . I can't believe how bad I've been to him. If I don't change my attitude fast, I'm afraid I'm going to loose him. And right now I can't loose anyone. Not again. . . 


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

LUKE'S SICK

One year after Padme's miscarriage, things were going much better with the Skywalker Naberrie family. Anakin and Padmé were thinking of having another baby, Luke and Leia were growing up fast, the republic was in good shape again. With Padmé as one of the most important senators in the galactic senate, there was progress, and she was working in a law that would forbbid slavery forever. Anakin was very proud of his wife. She had overcome of the terrible things that had happen to them a year ago. She seemed to be stronger than ever.

Not like little Luke. He didn't have a good health, and was always getting a strange virus or something like that. But this was not a big deal for Anakin. Every time Luke got sick, he would give him strength through the Force and the little kid would be running around in a couple of days. But this time it was different.

Padmé was getting a little worried about Luke. He'd been in bed for almost a week now, and Anakin's "Force doses" weren't working as usual. They called all the healers on Naboo, and they all said the same: he had the Flutsery virus. It didn't usually affect humans, because it was a Gungun disease, and he'd probably got it for eating grass or leaves (Luke loved to do that). There was no known cure, only to let the illness follow it's course. Generally, it would take a couple of more weeks for the fever and the sweating to stop. It would probably stop by then. 

But Padmé wasn't satisfied with this answer. She didn't wanted her little boy to suffer if there was something she could do about it. The only problem was that there was nothing she could do for her boy, and this drove her crazy. 

Two weeks passed, and Luke's health wasn't improving at all. He slept all day and night. At least that's what they thought for the first week. It turned out that Luke passed out at daytime and slept all night long. That way it was harder to get him to eat something, and he was getting thinner and weaker every day. One noght, Anakin had a dream. More like a vision. He saw Luke suffering and dying in Padmé's arms. He woke up in his sweat breathing hard. That was it. Anakin decided to take control of the situation, so he locked himself inside Luke's room, telling Padmé that he wanted to be alone with him for a while.

*****

Anakin must've been holding Luke's hand for an hour now. He was focusing on his son's illness and trying to take it away from Luke's body. He was sending his own energy to his son's body through the Force. Anakin thought that this way Luke would get better sooner than expected. But it wasn't working. Another hour passed, and another, and another, and another. . . 

Anakin was getting tired. He had spent almost all night trying to give Luke enough energy so that he would eat, recover his strength. But he wasn't going to give up that easy. This was his son's health in jeopardy, and he wasn't going to let an insignificant thing like him getting tired to stop him. But it was getting to affect him, all this energy he was giving to Luke, he was loosing it. He felt as if his brain floated inside his head, moving everywhere, and it really hurt. He opened his eyes and noticed Luke was blushing, color came back to his cheeks. It was working after all. Anakin concentrated even harder in what he was doing. He heard somebody knocking at the door, but he didn't answered it. He was still focused in Luke. 

Anakin couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the floor with his eyes half closed, facing the door. He watched how the door was opened with keys and saw Padmé rush inside to then kneel by him. He closed his eyes and didn't opened them until the next morning.

Anakin woke up and felt somebody squeezing his hand. It was Padmé, who had a smile of relieve on her face. suddenly, Anakin remembered everything that had happened the previous night.

"Luke. . .", he whispered, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"He's fine now, thanks to you, Ani". Anakin smiled. "What you did was really dangerous, Anakin. There's something that. . . " Anakin interrupted her.

"I had a vision. . . Luke, he wasn't getting any better. I had to do what I did before it was too late", he managed to say. He had a terrible headacke.

"You mean. . ." Padmé asked disbelieving what she'd just heard. Anakin nodded. Anakin wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Anakin. I don't know what we would do without you". A tear rolled down her face. anakin felt the tear on his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?". Padmé looked at him and sighed.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan is here. He will explain everything to you". She walked outside and came back in with Obi-wan by her side. He had a very serious but sad look in his eyes. He stood up by his bed while Padmé sat down next to her husband and put an arm around him. Anakin was confused. He tried to reach the Force so that things were more clear to him, but he couldn't. //I must be tired//, he thought.

"Anakin, I have bad news for you", Obi-Wan started. Anakin looked at Padmé, who was looking at him trying to send strength to her husband.

"What is it Obi-Wan?", Anakin asked. Padmé's face was wet with tears.

"I'm afraid that in the attempt to save your son's life you lost great part of your powers". Anakin had a puzzled look in his eyes.

"And. . .?"

"You can't be a Jedi anymore". 


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN

CHAPTER NINETEEN

CONSEQUENCES OF BEING A GOOD FATHER

Anakin's jaw, as many other times, fell in amazement. Padmé squeezed his hand trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working as good as she expected it would. Anakin's hand started to shake, his face torn pale. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He opened them again and tried to speak.

"That can't be possible, I'm supposed to be the chosen one. What. . . is this for some time? Maybe I could recover", he said. Obi-Wan looked at his feet for a while and raised his head.

"I'm afraid this is permanent, Anakin. While you were sending strength to Luke, your abilities and skills went inside him too. You have trespassed everything that qualified you to be a Jedi to your son", he answered. Anakin was about to cry when a thought crossed his mind.

"Then he could be a Jedi, he could full fill my place and do what I was meant to do".

"Anakin, I'll never have that, my son will not be a Jedi, it's too dangerous", Padmé said a little upset. She didn't wanted Luke to go in dangerous mission like his father.

"But Padmé, he simply has to. he will have to do my job".

"Ani, it's too dangerous".

"I'll leave you alone so that you can discuss this". Obi-Wan left the room and closed the door. Padmé sat up and held Anakin's hands in hers. She gave a deep breath.

"Ani, you are very tired and confused. You've just heard that you can't be a Jedi anymore, and you are desperate to do something about it. I don't think that forcing Luke to become a Jedi will make things better in any way". Anakin looked down and nodded. His wife was right. He was very frustrated.

"You are right. We shouldn't force him to do something he doesn't want. We should let him decide". Padmé knew this was a possibility, but she didn't mention it. She wanted to raise her children with Anakin, at their home. She didn't wanted Luke to grow up at the Jedi temple in Courasant.

"Ani, I don't want Luke to be taken away from me. I can't loose him", she said without looking at him. "It's so unfair. . . You saved Luke's life, but at what cost?"

"Padmé, I would do it again if I had to. but I can't do it again, can I?". Anakin looked at his hand, the one that Luke had held the night when he lost all his powers. He smiled because he knew that he had saved his son's life, but deep inside, he was crying. 

"No, Ani. You can't". It hurt her so much to say that. Although she didn't like when Anakin was away from her when he was in all those missions, she wasn't happy to see him like this. being a Jedi was a very important part of his life. And now, it was gone.

"Please, Padmé. Let Luke choose his future. If we love him, we should be happy for the choices he'll make when he's older. Come on, just think about it". He rubbed her back and smiled at her. Padmé smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Alright, I'll think about it".


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY

CHAPTER TWENTY

PADMÉ'S DECISION

Things were getting better. Anakin was recovering his strength and taking things one day at a time. Although he was a little blue about not being a Jedi anymore, he was happy to see Luke stronger than ever. He never got sick again since he got better. It seemed that having his father's powers helped him 'a little bit'. Now little Luke didn't walk shyly and frightened as he used to. Now he run all over the house and the gardens with Leia. His sister, though she was very young, was a little jealous of her brother's energy and good resistance. 

Anakin had to do some special exercises to keep in good shape. Every time he went running he felt tired and this seemed strange to him. Then he remembered that he wasn't the same man anymore. Padmé hated to see her husband so frustrated, so she would join him in his 2 hours a day running exercises. That way she would keep her good shape. Sometimes, they would take the children with them and race to see who was faster. Anakin didn't like to do this competitions because he got tired, so he just watch his children and his wife run through the meadows.

One afternoon, as many others, the Skywalker family were at the meadow. The kids were running around and Padmé and Anakin sat down on a blanket. They were watching the twins run. Anakin noticed that Padmé has been quiet the whole afternoon. He wondered what was the matter with her.

"What is it, Padmé?"

"I was just thinking about what we talked some time ago, about Luke becoming a Jedi". She smiled when he saw Luke holding a stick and waving it like a lightsaber.

"And?". Anakin was dying to know his wife's answer. It was hard to get used to not having Jedi powers and be a regular person. Padmé pointed at Luke and smiled once again. 

"Look at him, Ani. He already looks like a Padawan waving that stick like that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I don't let him be a Jedi, it's his destiny". Anakin couldn't believe what his wife just said. He wrapped his arms around her, stood up and spin her as he kissed her face. Padmé laughed and begged Anakin to let her down because she was getting a little dizzy. 

"Whatever you say, misses Skywalker", he said teasing her. Anakin turned to look at his son. "Hey Luke, come over here!", he yelled. Luke came running to where his parents were and sat on his mother's lap.

"What daddy?", he asked smiling. Anakin sat down next to Padmé and held his son's hand.

"Well, mommy and I were thinking if you would like to be a Jedi". Luke's eyes were shining out of joy. He jumped out of his mother's lap and hopped around his parents laughing.

"I'll take that for a yes", Padmé said.


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

LIFE GOES ON

Anakin was very nervous. He was going to ask Obi-Wan to take Luke as his Padawan learner now that he couldn't because his powers were gone. This was a very important decision, his son's future was very important. It was important for Padmé too. She wasn't crazy about the idea of Luke becoming a Jedi, and if he was going to be one, he wanted him to be trained with someone reliable. 

Obi-Wan's shuttle arrived just in time for dinner. The twins greeted him at the door, they were very excited about his visit, specially Luke. They sat at the dinner table to have a surprise dinner that Padmé promised. Anakin was very curious about this surprise. Maybe she ordered the cooks to prepare something special for the visit of his former master. But that wasn't it.

Padmé opened the kitchen door with a wide smile on her face. Sabé followed her, only she looked horrified. Minutes later, they were all eating (or at least trying to) Padmé's famous home cook meal. The truth is that Padmé was an awful cook, and everybody tried anything to avoid eating it. Well, this time it wasn't too easy for Anakin and Obi-Wan to get out of it. Luckily, Anakin remembered why he had invited Obi-Wan to his house, so he excused his former master and himself saying they had important things to talk about'.

"But honey, why don't you have lunch first and then talk?", Padmé asked a little curious.

"Jedi mind tricks don't work in her, do they?", Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin. Anakin sighed.

"Unluckily for us, no", he whispered back. Anakin smiled at Padmé and raised his brows. "I appreciate it honey, but no. We're having a long talk with Obi-Wan here, you know about what. . .", he said looking at Luke. Padmé smiled and grabbed Luke's hand. 

"Oh, I see. Alright go ahead. I'll catch you up later". 

Obi-Wan was walking through the gardens with Anakin, very curious about what he was going to ask him. He already knew it had to do something with Luke, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Anakin sighed. //Here it comes//, they both thought.

"As you already know, I've lost my powers. Well, I didn't loose them, I trespassed them to my son. He must be a Jedi, and I can't train him. So that's why I wanted to ask you if you'd train him, take him as your Padawan learner. I couldn't think of anyone more perfect than you to do it, besides, Padmé and I trust you with our lives". Anakin looked at Obi-Wan expectant. Obi-Wan played with his beard for a while and then smiled.

"Anakin: I'd be honored to take your child as a Padawan learner. You are my best friend, and so will be your son". Anakin smiled and hugged his master in a friendly bear hug. Padmé was looking for them and saw them in the garden. She smiled and rushed to them.

"I see everything work out as planed, Ani", she said, a wide smile on her face. Anakin released Obi-Wan so that Padmé could hug him. "Thank you so much for accepting this, Obi-Wan. It means a lot to us".

"Please, it's my pleasure. It will be an honor to train your son, Padmé".

"And it's our honor to have you as his master", she added. Padmé released Obi-Wan and smiled at Anakin. he wrapped his arms around his wife smiling.

"Now you don't have to worry", he told her. 


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

CHAPTER TWENTYTWO

MIDNIGHT TALK

When the twins turned four, Obi-Wan took Luke as his Padawan learner. Leia was a little sad at the beginning, but she got used to it. Now she joined her mother on her senate meetings and helped her to 'organize' her papers. Actually, she didn't help much, but Padmé loved to have her daughter near her. Now that Anakin couldn't be a Jedi anymore, he was the new commander of Theed palace. Padmé was happy because Anakin was by her side all the time, but she could tell that he missed being a Jedi.

One night, Padmé and Anakin were lying on bed, holding each other and talking. It wasn't a special conversation, they were just talking about their children and their marriage. They never talked about jobs or duties when they were alone. That was the forbidden topic. They stayed quiet for a while, when Padmé realized about something.

"Anakin, I just realized something".

"What is it, honey?", he asked brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Well, I'm five years older than you". Anakin laughed. "What, what is it?", she said tickling him on the ribs.

"I can't believe that you just realized that", he said still laughing. Padmé rolled her eyes and softly punch his arm.

"No, it's not that. It's just that when you are 30, I'll be 35".

"Yes, so what?", Anakin asked confused.

"And when you turn 40 I'll be 45! Anakin, I'll be so old for you, and I'll look much older. By the time you are 45, you'll not like me anymore", she said worried. Anakin nodded and squeezed her, comforting her.

"Padmé Naberrie Skywalker: after six years of a wonderful marriage, you should know better. You know I'll love you forever, no matter how old you are". Padmé turned to look at him and caressed his cheek.

"You really mean that, Ani?"

"Of course I do, Padmé", he assured her. Padmé smiled and kissed him. when they broke apart, Anakin smiled. "Besides, the fact that you are older than me, has it's advantages. Once I'm 40, you can help me to overcome the 40's crisis and give some advice". Anakin laughed, but Padmé didn't think that his comment was amusing. She rolled away from him ans turned her back offended. Anakin laughed and move next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and Padmé tried to release from his embrace.

"Come on, let go Anakin. I mean it!", she threaten. But Anakin didn't let her go. He pressed her tightly against him and kissed he shoulders, still laughing.

"Oh, come on, honey. You know I was joking. Besides, I've got a surprise for you..." Padmé's curiosity grew, and she turned to face him.

"What?", she asked seriously. Anakin smiled at her wife.

"Luke's coming for a visit this weekend".

Padmé's smile couldn't have get wider than it was right then. She wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck and asked him over and over if it was true. She hadn't seen Luke for three months now, and she really missed him.

"Now I'm forgiven?", Anakin asked smiling.

"Issue forgiven, forgotten", Padmé answered smiling at her husband.

"Who's my favorite old maid?". It was a big risk to ask that, but he needed to do it so that he could prove Padmé's patience. She'd probably slap him in the face and send him to sleep at the balcony. At least. . . For his surprise, she smiled and leaned closer to him so that their noses were touching. She wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"I am". They kissed and held each other until they fall asleep.

*********************

The next morning, Padmé was very excited. Luke was going to arrive at any time now, and she couldn't wait to see him. the space shuttle FINALLY landed at their hangar. She ran towards it and waited for the door to open. When it did, Luke came down wearing Jedi Padawan robes and the classic hairstyle that came with it.

Padmé ran towards her son and picked him up. She held him tight and kissed his head and face. Luke wrinkled his face and pushed her away, begging her to stop. Padmé gave him one final kiss on his cheek and noticed Anakin was standing behind her, waiting to hold his son. She let Anakin carry his son and hug him. suddenly, Leia came running into the hangar screaming Luke's name. Luke saw his sister and yelled her name back. Anakin smiled and let Luke ran to her sister. They hugged and laughed, very happy to see each other again. Leia was very curious about his brother's new hairstyle, she kept tugging his braid and ponytail. Luke complained at first but then he let her have her way. Padmé wrapped her arm around Anakin and they both watched as their children played. Somebody behind them cleared it's throat. They turned around and saw Obi-Wan.

"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan. How rude of us. . .", Padmé apologized, but she was interrupted.

"Don't worry, it's alright. I know you must be pretty excited about seeing Luke again".

"When Anakin told me the news, I couldn't believe it", she said smiling.

"Yes, it's the greatest news we've heard in a long time around here", Anakin added. Obi-Wan smiled to himself and sighed.

"Well, I guess that there are more good news coming, Anakin. . .", Obi-Wan said in a mysterious tone. Anakin was curious, so was Padmé.

"Why, what is it?", Anakin asked smiling. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"There's a way that you can get your powers back". 


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

A NEW HOPE

"What do you mean?", Padmé asked. Anakin was too shocked to answer.

"We better go inside", Obi-Wan suggested.

A while later, Obi-Wan was sitting on a couch and Anakin was sitting next to Padmé in the living room. Obi-Wan explained to Anakin how he could get his powers back.

"You must go by yourself to a dessert planet in the outer rimm. Your only company will be the spirit of another Jedi, in your case, Qui Gonn. The main idea is for you to survive and reconnect with the Force. That way, your powers will come back with time".

"How long?", Anakin asked curious. Obi-Wan looked at his boots and then up. He gave a long sigh and looked at Anakin.

"A year, maybe longer". Anakin squeezed Padmé's hand. There was a deep silence. "I shall leave you alone now", Obi-Wan said before he left the living room and closed the doors. Anakin and Padmé avoided each other's looks. Finally, she spoke.

"You must go", she whispered without looking at him. Anakin's reaction was fast. He grabbed both her hands and turned to look at her.

"No, I can't leave you, or Leia", he answered quickly.

"Anakin". she looked at him. "You MUST go. We both know that, it's for the best. You haven't been the same since you lost your powers, and I want you to be happy, it would make ME happy if you do this". Anakin wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled in his chest. Anakin sighed.

"This will be dangerous, and harder if I don't have my powers".

"That's why you are going to get them back. Go, Ani. Continue your dream".

*********

Two days later, Anakin was ready to go. If was going to do this, he was going to leave now. The sooner he left, the sooner he would get back. He went inside the ship and took off. He didn't wanted Padmé and his daughter to see him leave, it was painful just to think about it, so he said his goodbyes to them the previous night. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wouldn't be able to see his children in more than a year. He wasn't going to see Padmé either. He had been in space for five minutes and he already wanted to return home to his wife, but he couldn't do it. He HAD to do this for all the ones he loved, for the entire galaxy, and mostly, for him.

*********

Five months later. . . 

Padmé was in the garden cutting some flowers, when she felt dizzy. She felt her stomach turn over and over, and her head was about to explode. She passed out.

Padmé woke up in her bed, with a concern Sabé and Obi-Wan by her side. Sabé was looking at her with wide eyes, and Obi-Wan had a puzzled look.

"What. . . what happened?", Padmé asked.

"You passed out in the garden a couple of hours ago, Obi-Wan found you. We did medical tests to you and. . ." There was a silence.

"What?"

"Padmé, you are pregnant!", Sabé finished. Padmé was confused.

"That's impossible, Ani left five months ago, I would've noticed before, wouldn't I?", she asked.

"You didn't concieved as a normal woman would with another person", Obi-Wan said.

"Then how?", Padmé asked even more confused.

"Midichlorians. You concieved by yourself. That baby you are having has no father", Obi-Wan explained.

"No way, this baby's father is Anakin", she added a little upset.

"No, he's not. You see, this baby is just like Anakin, he has no father and never had one either. You concieved him, you will carry him and you will give birth to the child, just like Anakin's mother did with him", Obi-Wan said trying to calm her down. But that didn't help much. Padmé passed out again.

The following months were strange, specially for Padmé. She was carrying a baby, HER baby and only hers. She couldn't communicate with Anakin, so she couldn't tell him 'the news'. What would Anakin think when he returned? He wouldn't believe her, he would thought that she was unfaithful to him, and he would DEFINITLEY leave her. This couldn't be happening. . . 

***********

That very same time, in the outer rimm. . . 

Anakin was working hard. He was surviving in the planet by himself, only with Qui Gonn's spirit to guide him and advice him. A year had passed since he started his new training, and the Force was coming back to him. He felt stronger than ever. Now, he had only five months to finish recovering his powers. He couldn't wait to see Padmé.

(A/N: I don't write much about Anakin's journey, because this is an A/A story, so it would be boring)

***********

Padmé's baby was born, and three months old. She was with Shmi, her new baby girl, in her bedroom, trying to sleep. But she couldn't, she was thinking of Anakin. When was he returning? It had been almost a year and a half now, and he hadn't seen or heard of him. She was worried.

What she didn't knew, was that Anakin was walking into the bedroom.

"Padmé", he said with a smile. 

"Anakin!", she said sitting up, Shmi in her arms. He turned on the lights and saw Padmé with a baby in her arms. His smile disappeared. The baby couldn't be his, it was too young. He pointed at the baby.

"Who. . . who's baby is that?", he managed to ask. Padmé got up and stood by the bed. 

"She's mine". Anakin looked at his boots.

"And who's the father?", he asked almost crying.

"Even if I tell you, you won't believe me", she said sobbing.

"Please answer the question, Padmé", he asked, eyes tightly shut.

"She has no father. I concieved her by my own. It was the midichlorians, just like the way you were concieved". Anakin looked at her. "I understand if you don't believe me and if you want to leave me, Ani. But if you do leave, let me live with Leia, for this baby has no father, and I would be very alone. Please, let me live with Leia, Ani", she said crying, desperate. Anakin walked towards her, with a serious look in his eyes. Padmé thought he was going to hit her.

"How can you even say that, Padmé? You are asking me to let you live with Leia, because this baby doesn't have a father? Well, you are very wrong if you think I'll let you do that", he said upset. 

"Please, Ani. . ." Padmé couldn't control herself.

"How can you say this baby has no father, do you think I'm stupid?", Anakin said with a hard tone. "I'm going to be her father, I don't care if she's only yours, I'll be beside you in this". Padmé couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You mean. . . you believe me?", she asked. Anakin smiled at her and wiped her tears.

"Of course I believe you". Padmé smiled. "Now let me hold her", Anakin said taking the baby in his arms, smiling. "Hello you, hi little. . ." He looked at Padmé asking for the name of the baby.

"Shmi". Anakin gave his wife a kind smile. 

"Shmi. You know, that's your grandmother's name". Padmé smiled and thanked the Force for having a husband so understanding like Anakin. Anakin rested the baby on his shoulder and rocked her. suddenly, Padmé placed her hand on his arm, making him stop. Anakin looked at her.

"I missed you, Ani", she said. Anakin wrapped his free arm around her.

"I missed you too, honey". He bent down and kissed her. Padmé pulled him closer putting her hand behind his neck. They broke the kiss and Padmé rested her forehead on Anakin's.

"We better take Shmi to the nursery, we have a lot to catch up with, don't you think?", she said in a seductive tone.

"Yep, we better. . .", Anakin smiled.

An hour and a half later. . . 

Anakin was holding his wife on bed. They both had wide smile on their faces, like they were dreaming.

"I missed you so much, Anakin. You would never imagine. . .", Padmé said caressing his back. Anakin kissed her bare shoulders and her neck.

"Me too honey. Me too. Specially those nights when I was alone, freezing to death and I didn't have you by my side. Or the times when I was having 'lunch', and I didn't have your cooking to eat". Anakin laughed in the inside for this comment, but he didn't wanted to ruin the moment, he wanted to complement his wife as much as he could.

"Really? I thought you hate my cooking!", she said surprised.

"Are you kidding me? I love your cooking, honey! You are the best cook in. . . in this room!", he teased.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Ani", she said laughing.

"You KNOW I eat your food anyway, so don't complain. . ."

"I've never complained about that, you are the one that keeps bringing up the subject", she said between giggles. Anakin laughed and then looked at her.

"I missed you laugh". Padmé nearly melt in his eyes. "And you girly laughs and giggles too", he added.

"What about you, mister 'wookie chuckles'?"

"'Wookie chuckles'? I have been told I have a very appealing and sexy laugh, m'lady", he said defending himself.

"Oh really, by whom? The mirror?". Anakin tickled her on the ribs. She twisted and fought to stop him, but she couldn't, he was far too strong for her. Specially now that he was twice as powerful as he used to be when he was a Jedi. She decided to stop him by kissing him. Well, that's what I call girl power, because as soon as her lips touched his, he stopped his tickling and kissed her back. Now they were back in "buissness". 


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

PROPHECY

Anakin, Padmé and Shmi were standing in front of the Jedi council in Courasant, wanting to find out what did Padmé's strange pregnancy meant. The whole council was shocked when they found out about the news months ago, and they had been investigating the situation. Now, they had the answer the Skywalkers were looking for. Mace Windu was the one to talk.

"We have done lots of research around this subject, and we finally got to the conclusion that this child is the Chosen One". Anakin's face torn white.

"Then who am I? Please explain", he asked shocked.

"The prophecy says that the one to bring balance to the Force, will be concieved by midichlorians in an extremely Force sensitive woman. In this case, you senator", Mace explained. Now Padmé was the one confused.

"What about Anakin's mother, what was that?", she asked. 

"We thought Anakin was the Chosen One until recently. We all know Anakin's mother is dead, and if she was as Force sensitive as we thought, she would still be alive".

Anakin lowered his head. He looked at Shmi, who was asleep in his arms. Padmé placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mace continued when he realized Anakin was calmed.

"Knowing that Anakin was concieved by midichlorians may confuse you. Well, it turns out that he was destined to be the Chosen One, but the death of his mother affected the process. If he WAS the Chosen One, he would've never lost his powers in the first place. He could recover them because he has a unique strength inside, one that we could never explain". Padmé looked at Anakin and smiled. She was proud of her husband and the way he faced any trouble fate would put in his way.

"Now, the fact that you two are bonded, accelerated the process, gave it the final push, if you want to put it that way. But it was going to happen sooner or later, senator. Married or not, you WERE going to have this baby. You would've gave birth to her alone, if that's what the Force wanted", Obi-Wan added.

"But I'm not that strong", Padmé said, almost complaining. The three Jedi before her laughed. Mace waved his hand, asking to be the one to talk.

"Senator Amidala: how many attempts of murder have you survived? How many injures have you suffer? How bad were they? You were poisoned a couple of years ago, yet you survived. We investigated the poison two months ago, and discovered that it was strong enough to kill twenty of our finest Jedi. You delivered twins, and were as good as new by the next day. And if you were single by the time you gave birth to this baby, you would've overcome the situation and had full control of it, believe us, we are Jedi and we have visions. Senator Amidala, you are by far the strongest woman this council has ever met", Mace said with a smile.

Now Anakin was the one to smile. It was his wife they were talking about, and they called her the strongest woman they had ever met. He was so proud of her. Many times he wondered what on Sith's hell was she doing with him. . . 

"How come the Jedi order didn't notice her when she was born?", Anakin asked curious. 

"Ani, I was born in the countryside of Naboo, and there were no such tests as the one the Jedi make to children there. We lived pretty far from the closest city", Padmé answered and looked at the council to see if her answer was right. Yoda nodded.

"Right, your wife is, Skywalker. Many Jedi, we had by then, yet enough to search entire planets, there were not. Afraid we missed a big opportunity, I'm afraid. A great Jedi, you would have been, senator", Yoda said a little disappointed.

"What about Shmi? Should she be trained to become a Jedi?", Padmé asked.

"Yes, she must", Mace answered.

"I know this is very important for the order and all, but I'll only allow her training if Anakin takes her as her Padawan", she said, almost in a threatening tone. Anakin wide open his eyes and looked to the front, not knowing what to do. 

//Why didn't she ask me about this first? How embarrassing!//, he thought. Mace smiled.

"I see you have visions too, senator, because we thought that Anakin would be the best Master for Shmi. He was also born by midichlorians, and he would be her perfect match. Besides, his abilities are back, and he is more powerful than ever", Mace added. Padmé smiled at Anakin and then at the council.

"Then she will be a Jedi", she finished.


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

THE NEW SKYWALKERS

Once back at the Skywalkers house, everything was perfect. Leia was very happy with her new sister and every morning she would fight with Sabé to help little Shmi get dressed. Anakin was impressed with his daughter's (Leia) cares and feelings towards her little sister, it was amazing. Leia became Shmi's 'babysitter', being by her side all day and taking care of her. at nights, when she heard the baby cry, she would get up and see what was wrong. She sang tunes for her, played with her, and everything a loving and caring big sister would do for her little baby sister. 

Luke continued his training. Obi-Wan was impressed with the boy's progress, it was like nothing he had ever seen or heard of before. It was easy to train Luke, because he was obedient and well disciplined. Not like his father when he was a Padawan... Obi-Wan made sure to say that every time he was at the Skywalkers. And Anakin was a little tired of hearing it.

Anakin was very happy. He had his powers back and was a Jedi Knight again; Luke was training to become a Jedi with his former master and best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi; Leia was delighted with her little sister and loved her deeply; Padmé was as happy as she had ever been and he had a new daughter. He loved Shmi so much it hurt. He couldn't believe he had another child, it was amazing to him, even though she wasn't HIS child, it was Padmé's. But even so, he felt connected with Shmi, there was something, some bond between them that could never be broke. Maybe it was because neither of the two had a biological father, but Anakin was going to make sure she had a REAL father, the only father that mattered. He treated her equally, there were no differences between her and the twins. From his eyes, they were all his children, were the same, perfect and beautiful.

Padmé was glowing, her smile was. I say that she was glowing because she smiled all the time and her smile brightened up her face. Her children with Anakin were perfect and doing great, each one of them with their own buisness. And Shmi, her little Shmi, was amazing. She felt so connected with her, they could feel what the other felt, and it was always happiness. When Anakin told her that he was going to be the baby's father, she almost pass out. When Anakin insisted that Shmi's last name should be Skywalker, she almost die. That was so sweet of him, she couldn't believe it, but for Anakin, it was pretty obvious that her baby was going to be as much Skywalker as the twins. It was all so natural... When he first introduced Shmi to the council, he said "This beautiful girl you see here, is Shmi Skywalker, my daughter". Padmé's eyes welled with tears when Anakin said that, and cried all over again when she remembered it. He was always carrying Shmi, telling her stories, playing with her and also SANG TO HER!!. Anakin wasn't much of an audience singer, but with Shmi, he made an exception. He loved the baby so much it soothed Padmé. She knew that nothing would ever happen to Shmi as long as Anakin was by her side. She couldn't wait for her Jedi training to start.

Little Shmi was the luckiest baby in the universe. She was the real Chosen One, she had a beautiful big sister that loved her to death, a caring father that lived to see her smile and a spectacular mother that was just like her. Padmé loved to call her "Mini me" (A/N: I needed to write that), because she looked just like her and had the same personality and character. Oh yes, everything was going amazingly well for six months old Shmi Skywalker... 

For now. . . 


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

KIDS CAN HURT YOU

Nine years later. . . 

There's a new Skywalker! His name is Kobby and he's 6. He is very close to his parents, but he is a real galactic rollercoaster. He doesn't like the Jedi or politics either, he likes art. This didn't make Anakin crazy, because Kobby was following 'dear old Palo's' path. Padmé laughed every time he heard Anakin complaining.

Luke is already a Jedi knight, maybe one of the youngest ever, at the age of 15. He's on a vacation now at his parents house, where he hangs out with Leia. He is a very skilled and talented Jedi, with his father's powers plus the ones he was originally born with, he made quite a remarkable knight. He was Yoda's favorite, though Yoda affirmed "Favorites, I do not have. Closer friends, maybe". What a lame answer, Yoda! You'll have to do better than that if you want to make us believe that Luke's your favorite!! And you, who are the most powerful Jedi, can't even lie well...

Leia wanted to be queen of Naboo, but her mover disliked the idea. She wanted her daughter to live her life and be happy. But Leia, as a good Skywalker, always argued back, saying that she was in age of deciding what to do with her life. This was always an issue at the dinner table, but besides the discussions between mother and daughter, they got along pretty well. In fact, they were like best friends.

Padmé's power in the galactic senate grew bigger every day. In one of their meetings they even proposed her to be the new supreme chancellor, but she refused. She already worked a lot, and she really wanted to see her children grow up and help them whenever they needed her. she almost rejected Anakin once for her job, and she wasn't going to let that happen again to her, nor her children. Besides, Kobby Skywalker demanded a lot of time. . . 

Anakin was focused in Shmi's training. He really loved her and thanked the Force every day to have his daughter as his Padawan learner. He treated her very kindly and softly, because he didn't want to be mad at her, ever! They did most part of the training in Naboo, and only traveled to Courasant when they needed special Jedi equipment. Anakin was very proud of Shmi.

Shmi was very skilled and talented. But she was also very hard to put up with. She had a bad attitude and was very arrogant. Only with Padmé she would be sweet and honest, showing her mother her soft side. But the fact that she was six years younger than Luke and that she was in a level very close to his, made her proud. Luke had twice as much powers than any other Jedi, and yet his little sister was close to him. she always brought up the subject when they were together, hoping that Luke would become jealous, but he didn't. He was really happy for his little sister. This made her very frustrated. She had this strange need to hurt her brother and her sister, from time to time, saying that she couldn't be a queen because 'mommy' didn't give her permission. Leia reacted in a different way than Luke, and at the end of every discussion she bursted into tears after yelling at her little sister. Making her sister cry made Shmi satisfied, in a strange way. Little Kobby wasn't a big deal for her, she would just use her Jedi powers to make things levitate and he would ran away. After realizing her brother didn't mind about her comments, that she could make Leia cry and make Kobby as scared as he could possibly be, her next target was Anakin. She knew she was concieved by medichlorians, that Anakin wasn't her biological father and that she was the Chosen One. For some reason, he disliked Anakin, she felt as if she didn't need his help to become the most powerful Jedi ever.

One day, Anakin and Shmi were doing some lightsaber practice in the gardens. Anakin was watching Shmi doing some swings and blocking the shots a robot shot at her. She had great reflexes, and she would block each and everyone of the shots. They bounced on her lightsaber and flew through the air. Anakin was very proud.

"Good, that's it! But keep your head a little higher", he warned.

"I know, I was going to do that!", Shmi said annoyed. Anakin waved his hands in the air excusing himself.

"Very good! Keep it up, you're doing great!", he pointed, encouraging his daughter to continue. That was when Shmi snapped and completely lost it. She blocked another shot that returned to the droid and destroyed it fully. Anakin's concern grew.

"Shmi, are you alright, are you hurt?"

"Oh, Force... would you please STOP IT!", she yelled.

"But honey..." he was interrupted by Shmi.

"DON'T CALL ME 'HONEY'!!", she screamed. This time, Anakin's look torn serious.

"Fine, fine. Tell me, what's bothering you?", he asked in a sweet tone.

"You never correct me, and if you do, you do it in a sweet comforting tone. I've notice my own mistakes, and they are big ones! But you don't seem to care, you just keep quiet and continue with the training. You should yell at me and make me see my mistakes! I'd like to improve myself, but you keep protecting me and keeping me safe. I've never known danger in my whole life, and I'm the daughter of the most powerful senator in the galaxy, and I'm the Chosen One. You keep holding me back!", she complained. Anakin was shocked.

"Why would I do that?", he asked confused.

"Because you are jealous! You are jealous that I'M the most powerful and skilled Jedi in the galaxy. You are jealous because I'm the Chosen One and NOT YOU!", she yelled, anger in her eyes. Anakin was loosing his temper.

"Shmi...", he started.

"NO!", she screamed throwing her lightsaber to the ground.

"Alright, that's enough Shmi Skywalker!", Anakin said in a hard tone. Shmi gave him an icy look. They didn't notice Padmé's presence behind a tree. She came as soon as she heard her daughter's screaming.

"NABERRIE!", she yelled. Anakin was confused. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Shmi Skywalker Naberr...", he was interrupted again.

"NO! No Skywalker, just Naberrie. My name is Shmi Naberrie. You ARE NOT my father, you seem to forget that, Anakin...", she said before she left the gardens and walked inside the house, leaving a very hurt Anakin alone.

Anakin brought his hands to his face and cried. He sat down in the grass and let his tears come down. His own daughter had denied him. he was sobbing when he felt someone holding him. 

"Padmé...", he said holding her arms around him. Now she was crying.

"Ani, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into her", she said trying to comfort him.

"No, I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I've been a terrible father...". Padmé quickly cupped his face in her hands and forced Anakin to look at her.

"Don't say that, Anakin. You've been a wonderful father, I can't think of you being bad to her. You've always loved her, and took care of her, you are not the problem!". Anakin lost in his wife's tight embrace.

"Yes I am"


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

A LESSON

Padmé couldn't bare to see her husband like this.

"No Ani, it's not your fault. Something very strange is happening with Shmi, and I'm going to talk to her about it right now", she said as she stood up.

"Wait, Padmé please!", Anakin pleaded. But it was too late, she was already on her way to Shmi's bedroom.

Padmé's steps were firm and determined. She was very upset with her daughter. How dare did she talk to her father like that? Padmé was going to teach her daughter a lesson. She opened the door to her room and closed it. Shmi was lying on her bed but sat up when she saw her mother standing right next to her.

"What is it, mommy?", she asked in a soft voice. Padmé didn't buy it.

"Don't you 'mommy' me, Shmi. You know exactly why I'm here", she said in a hard tone. "Would you please explain what was that in the garden?". Shmi sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"We had a fight over my training".

"That wasn't just a fight, Shmi. And that is no way of treating your father...", Padmé was interrupted by a very upset Shmi.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!", she yelled histericly. Padmé slapped her in the face so hard Shmi ended lying on her bed with her face looking at the door.

"How can you say that?! Anakin may not be your biological father, but he IS your real father! The only father figure you've had in your life is him! When I had you, he accepted you and loved you from the minute he first saw you, he gave you his last name, you are named after his mother, and he adores you! How can you be so ungrateful? For as far as Anakin concernes, you are as much of his child as the twins and Kobby!". Shmi was holding her cheek and crying. 

"You know, maybe Anakin would've never believe that you had no father, that I concieved you by my own, but he did! He stood by my side, and still is, he raised you and he is training you, I don't know why you want to hurt him!". Padmé breathed. She looked at her daughter. She sighed and sat by her side, holding her. 

"I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have slap you, that was wrong. But you must understand that Anakin is your father, and he is really hurt for what you said to him". Shmi sobbed. Padmé rocked her softly. "Why do you want to hurt him?", she asked in a soft tone.

"Because there's something inside of me that tells me I must hurt the people that love me. I must hurt everyone except you, I'm ok with you, but the rest of the family... I feel anger when I see them happy, I hate them". Padmé was shocked. This was Shmi, her little girl, only 9 years old yet she talked like a bitter grown woman. She worried about her daughter's well being. She held her until she fell asleep in her arms.

That night, Anakin lying on bed, trying to sleep, but he couldn't. he was too sad. Padmé noticed that he kept sobbing and weaping, and she hated to see him like that. Anakin didn't want her to see him crying, so he was showing his back to her. Padmé smiled when she realized what her husband was trying to do and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Ani, it's alright. I talked to Shmi earlier, and I think we should do something to help her", she said.

"What happened to her?", Anakin asked.

"I don't know. But I'm really worried about her. we should take her to see the council", she finished.


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

FEAR

Anakin, Padmé and Shmi were standing before the Jedi council for the first time after nine years. This time, Anakin wasn't carrying Shmi in his arms. Now she was standing in front of the council by herself, a few steps ahead from her parents. Padmé and Anakin had a concern look in their eyes, as if they knew that something was wrong. Shmi was serious. Yoda was the one to talk.

"Troubles, you seem to have with your daughter, hmmm?", Yoda asked. Padmé looked at Shmi and nodded. "An explanation, would you like to give us, young Skywalker?", he said staring at Shmi. Anger showed in the girl's eyes when she heard Yoda calling her Skywalker, but she remembered her mother's words, and decided to dismiss the issue.

"I feel strange things inside of me, Master Yoda, as if I was meant to hurt people". Yoda frowned and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Including you parents?", Mace asked curious.

"No, I would never hurt my mother, she means the world to me", was her answer.

"And what about your father?", Mace asked. Shmi's look torn serious.

"He is not my father, but yes, I have to hurt him too". She turned her head to look at Anakin, who was almost crying. "He keeps holding me back because he's jealous of me and my powers. He doesn't want me to become a Jedi", she said in a hard tone. A tear rolled down Anakin's cheek. Shmi looked at him and pointed to his tear. "That encourages me even more to hurt him, and I know that I'm hurting him right now, aren't I, Anakin?", she asked with an evil grin. Padmé couldn't take it anymore.

"Shmi, that's enough!", she interrupted. There was an awkward silence. Yoda sighed and shook his head.

"Much danger, in this girl I feel. Dangerous, she might be for us". Yoda frowned and looked at Shmi. "The dark path, she is following". Anakin stepped to the front.

"That's impossible, that can't be!", he said not being able to control his feelings. Padmé was shocked too, she couldn't talk, she couldn't breath. She thought she was going to pass out. 

"That... there must be a mistake, this can't...", she managed to say. Shmi turned to look at her mother with an insensitive look in her eyes. There was nothing that could tell Padmé what her daughter was feeling. "Shmi...", she said as she wrapped her arms around her, crying hopelessly. Shmi returned the embrace and tried to comfort her mother.

After a couple of minutes, Yoda asked to be left alone with Shmi. It was hard for Padmé to let go of her, but Anakin convinced her that it was for the best. They walked outside and left Shmi with the council.

"Something to say, you have, young one?", Yoda asked.

"What do you want me to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be a good Jedi now...' Well, you better wake up and take a good look at reality, because I'm not changing until I have a new master and do my training here, in Courasant!", she demanded.

"A bold mouth, you have. And only 9, you are". Yoda said.

"I may be 9, but I AM the Chosen One", she added with a smirk. Yoda sighed.

He wasn't very pleased with the new Chosen One. If she kept that attitude, she would end up being a Sith, a very powerful one, too. Maybe it was better to give her what she wanted, that way, her emotions would be under control.

"Your way, you will have in this. But under one condition, only: your new master, I shall be", Yoda finished. Shmi's eyes widened. The most powerful Jedi was going to be HER master! Now she was proud... She bowed to the council and kneeled before Yoda.

"That would be more than a condition, Master. It would be an honor".

"Honored, be not. Focused, you must stay". Shmi bowed again and left the room. Outside in the hallway she saw Anakin and Padmé, who stepped forward as soon as she closed the door.

"The council talked to me, everything will be fine", Shmi assured them. Padmé sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?", Anakin asked softly to Shmi. But Shmi didn't appreciate that kind of tone from Anakin.

"Why do you even bother to ask?", she asked in a hard tone. Padmé gave her an icy glance, warning her to stop.

"Because I'm your fa... master!", Anakin answered. It was hard to say it that way. He'd always considered himself as her daughter.

"Well, not anymore. From now on, master Yoda will train me. And I'll live here from now on, that way I don't have to see you again". She turned to padmé and gave her a kind look. "Let's go, mommy. I'd like to spend more time with you while you are here, now that we won't be living together... I'll miss you". She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "I love you, mommy".

"I love you too", Padmé answered. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, there was Anakin, her dear husband who was in an unbelievable pain because of Shmi. And in the other hand, there was her daughter, who meant everything to her. but so did Anakin. Padmé was very confused, she felt trapped.

"I'll... I'll go and get Kobby", Anakin managed to say. Padmé begged him to stay with a pleading look she gave him, but he was already on his way. He walked away, trying to keep his head up.

***************

Anakin was in the temple cafeteria with Kobby, having some icecream. Well, at least kobby was, because Anakin couldn't eat, he wasn't hungry. Kobby noticed his father's sadness, so he dropped the spoon he was using and held Anakin's hand with his own little one. Anakin turned to look at Kobby, who was giving him a wide smile, though he had icecream all over his mouth and face. Anakin couldn't do anything but smile back at his son. 

When kobby realized he had reached his goal, he squeezed his father's hand, leaving it sticky and all dirty. Anakin let out a chuckle and opned his arms.

"Come here", he said. Kobby wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"I love you, daddy", he said. Anakin sighed in relief.

"I love you too, Kobby".

Padmé walked towards Anakin's table and couldn't help but smile t the little scene that Kobby and Anakin were displaying. Anakin was using his sleeve to clean his face while he told him some funny story. Kobby giggled and leaned closer to kiss his father's cheek. When he leaned back, he noticed his mother walking towards them and ran to meet her arms. Padmé opened her arms and hugged Kobby while she called his name. 

Padmé sat down next to Anakin and entwined her fingers with his. Anakin smiled at her and kissed her hand. Kobby giggled and started to hum his parents favorite song. They both raised their brows in surprise.

"Shut up!", they both said at the same time. Kobby laughed and sat down in the chair next to the table. He laughed a while longer and went back to his icecream. Anakin shook his head and turned to Padmé.

"When did he learn our song?", he asked smiling.


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

CHANGES

Shmi wasn't doing much better at the Jedi temple than she was in Naboo. She didn't hear to any of Yoda's orders, or advice, she just went along with the things SHE thought were right. Yoda and the council discussed about this.

"She's not being a good Padawan, Yoda?", Mace asked. Yoda shook his head.

"Seen her doing the wrong things, I have. Following my commands, she is not", he answered.

"Well, she's young. Maybe we should wait a while to see how she will improve her skills and..." Obi-Wan was interrupted by Yoda.

"Impressive skills, she has. Clouded thoughts, she has been having. Try to read her mind, I've tried. Always up, her shields are". There was a deep silence.

"You don't think she will follow the Dark side?", Mace asked shyly. It would be a tragedy if something like that happened! There had been no Sith in the republic since Obi-Wan killed darth Keenius in Anakin's house.

Yoda answered with a nod of his head.

"No, that's impossible!", Obi-Wan said in disbelief. "How could she? I mean, she lives sorounded by love and good people". Yoda answered his usual answer for this kinds of questions.

"The Dark side, clouds everything, and clouded, this girls future is". Mace nodded.

"I think we should stop her training before she learns how to make complete use of her powers", he added. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"But... but she is the Chosen One!"

"Wrong, you are, Obi-Wan. The real Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker is".

"I agree", Mace said turning to Obi-Wan. He shook his head.

"She's not going to like this... She will HATE Anakin for this, and she already does!", he complained.

"There's your proof! A Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred, Obi-Wan", Mace said.

"Nor love, master. And look at Anakin: he's married with four kids! He broke the code, and he is doing just fine"

"But love is a different feeling, it's the opposite of hatred and anger. Senator Amidala-Skywalker brought out the best of Anakin, and today he's one of our finest Jedi along with his son, Luke. But Shmi's case is totally different. Hate doesn't bring out the best of a person, it brings out the worst. Shmi is powerful enough to become the new Sidious", Mace pointed. Obi-Wan sighed. Yes, the council was right.

"I see your point, and you are right. Shall I get Shmi?", he asked. Yoda nodded.

"The sooner, the better", he said. Obi-Wan bowed to the two Jedi masters and made his way to Shmi's room. She was not going to like this.

//This shall be interesting. . . //, Obi-Wan thought to himself.


	30. CHAPTER THIRTY

CHAPTER THIRTY

FRUSTRATION

"WHAAAAAAAAT?", Shmi yelled at Obi-Wan. Her face was red, and tears were welling in her eyes.

"You can't be a Jedi anymore". Obi-Wan remembered himself telling Anakin these very same words, years ago.

"What do you mean? I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!!", she screamed. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I'm afraid you are wrong", he said, almost teasing her. As much as he loved Anakin's family, he really disliked Shmi.

"Then if I'm not the Chosen One, who is?", she asked resting her hands on her waist. Obi-Wan gave her a serious look. Shmi realized what he was telling her. She shook her head several times before she talk... screamed at Obi-Wan all over again. "THAT'S A LIE! ANAKIN CAN'T BE THE CHOSEN ONE!!!!!"

//There go my eardrums...//, Obi-Wan thought as he covered his ears with his hands. This little girl had a very powerful voice!

"I'll leave you alone now, so that you can cool off a little bit", he said. Shmi threw him a pillow using the Force, but he closed the door before it hit him.

*********

Padmé rushed to the hangar in her house. Shmi was arriving today, and she figured she wasn't going to be very happy about Anakin being the Chosen One and not her. The ship's plataform opened, and a very frustrated Shmi walked down, wearing ordinary clothes, not the Jedi robes she had worn since she was three. Padmé fought the tears when she saw her little girl's face. She was so sad. . . 

"Mommy...", she whispered before she collapsed in her mother's arms. Padmé held her tight and whispered comforting words into her ear. Shmi shook her head at her mother's words, she didn't like what she was telling her.

"How can anything good come out of this?", she asked between sobs.

"Just let time pass by, honey. You'll be fine. Now give me one of those smiles I love". Shmi looked at her mother and gave her a weak smile. Padmé tickled her on the ribs and Shmi laughed. Padmé joined her. "That's my girl. Now let's go inside, Anakin prepared a surprise for you, and...", she was interrupted when Shmi stepped back.

"I don't want to see him!", she said in a rough tone. Padmé stroked her cheek, but Shmi moved turned her head. Padmé sighed.

"Why don't you like Anakin? he's been so kind to you in all these years", she asked softly. "Come on, tell me. You always tell me everything, we always tell everything to each other. Don't you trust me anymore?"

"No, mom! It's not that. It's just that... well...", she started to say, but she stopped. Padmé grabbed her hand, encouraging her to continue. "You are always together". Padmé was shocked, but she smiled at her daughter.

"No, that's not true. We also spend time with you, and your brothers and Leia. We are a family, Shmi".

"Yes, I know that, but the rest of the time he's always with you", she complained.

"But Shmi, we are married, we are husband and wife, that's normal".

"I know, but...", she sighed. "You know when I say that he's holding me back?". Padmé nodded. "Well, he's holding me back from you, he doesn't let me get near you. I want to be with you all the time".

"But Shmi, you can't have me just for you", Padmé said smiling. A tear rolled down Shmi's cheek and Padmé wiped it.

"And why not?", she complained crying.

"Because I also have Luke, Leia, Kobby and Ani. And you have them too, so why don't you try to spend more time with them?". Shmi kept looking at her mother in silence. "You will find out that you have wonderful brothers and sister, and a father..." Shmi was going to say something but Padmé shushed her before she said something that would hurt her. "Yes, he IS your father, whether you like it or not. Honey, Anakin is a wonderful person, and he has so much love to give, why don't you take it?". Shmi sighed.

"I don't know...", she said. Padmé smiled, Shmi was finally loosing up. Shmi looked at her mother and returned the smile. She was going to say something when Kobby appeared in the hangar. He was running towards them, with a wide smile on his face. he wrapped his arms around Shmi tightly, and she returned the embrace.

"Shmi, I missed you!", he said very excited. Shmi laughed and kissed her little brother's head. Padmé smiled and wrapped her arms around her children and squeezed them. The kids screamed, begging her to stop, but they were laughing so hard that no words came out, only laughs.

Shmi looked at the hangar's door, still laughing, when she saw Anakin, shyly leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face. She stopped laughing, so did Padmé and Kobby when they noticed the tension. Shmi slowly walked towards Anakin. His smile disappeared when he saw her walking to him, with a serious look on her face. They were standing right in front of each other, when Anakin turned his head, not able to look at her. He was expecting hard words from her, he knew she was going to hurt him again. 

Suddenly, Shmi raised her arms, trying to reach Anakin. He looked down at her with his eyes wide open. He bent down and Shmi hanged her arms in Anakin's neck, holding him. He straighten up and held her tight, smiling, disbelieving what was happening. Shmi kissed his cheek and looked at him.

"I love you, Shmi", Anakin said in a kind voice. Shmi smiled at him.

"I love you too, daddy"


	31. CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

FLASHBACK TO PADMÉ'S "SPECIAL" BIRTHDAY

This chapter takes place when Padmé turned 40 about a year ago in the story.

"This dress doesn't fit!!", Padmé yelled from the closet. Anakin was sitting on the bed, smiling at his wife's attitude. She was turning 40 that day, and she hated the idea. She felt old, and worn out. Anakin didn't mind at all, she didn't look 40 at all, she looked 35, like him. 

Padmé walked out of the closet wearing her robe and a frowned face. She sighed and walked inside the closet again.

"Why don't you wear your silk yellow dress? You look great in that one", Anakin suggested. There was a silence. A couple of minutes later Padmé walked out wearing the yellow dress and a sarcastic smile. The dress looked a little loose on her, but she looked great anyway.

"Oh yeah? Look at this, it's all loose, as if I was wearing a tenT or something!", she spitted out.

"That's because you are thinner", Anakin said.

"NO! It's because my skin is loosing up and nothing's in it's right place anymore!". She squeezed some skin of her stomach. "See? It's like I'm making extra skin every day, I would make a fortune if I have a 'skin sale'. I look horrible!", she yelled once again. Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed. Padmé gave him an ugly look and he realized that she was angry with him. he swallowed hard before answering.

"But you look beautiful, and your skin is not loosing up, you are thinner. A bit too skinny for my taste, if I may add..."

"NO you may NOT! I'm thin because if I get fat I'll never loose those pounds! Don't you know that after turning 40 it's very hard for women to loose weight? You never listen when I talk to you about those things! And look at his stomach I have! It's all baggy and, and, and... ugly!". She was all red and breathing hard. Anakin walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at his eyes.

"Padmé: you've had 4 children, 4! What?, do you expect to be 'Miss Galaxy' forever?". Uh oh. He shouldn't have said that. Padmé raised a brow and frowned.

"You don't think I'm beautiful anymore?", she asked in a hard tone.

"No, no, it's not that..."

"Oh, well... I think it is. I knew it! I knew it when I turned 35 and you didn't even look at me in my birthday party!", she said angry.

"That's because Kobby was just a month old, and he felt sick, and you couldn't leave your guests alone, and...", he tried to explain, but his explanation only made Padmé angrier.

"So now it's my fault? And you are telling me that I'm a bad mother because I rather be with friends in a party than to be with my children?". Anakin was in trouble, he didn't know what to say!

"No, no, no, no ,no! You are a terrific mother, you are the best mother in the entire galaxy! I was just trying to say that if I didn't pay much attention to you at the party, was because I was with Kobby!". Anakin was sweating. His hands were too, but he noticed this a little too late. Now Padmé's shoulders were covered with Anakin's sweat and the dress was ruined. He quickly removed his hands from her and placed them in his back. Padmé's eyes widened when she looked at her delicate silk dress. She slowly moved her head to look at Anakin. he was expecting some yelling from her.

"ANAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!"

-AT THE PARTY-

The Skywalker's house was full of music, and laughs and close friends and family. There were many tables placed in the ball room, and in the middle there was the Skywalker-Naberrie family. Padmé was faking smiles to everyone that passed by and congratulated her, and people didn't notice that her real thoughts were 'Yeah, yeah, say something else and I'll kill you. Shut up!, get away!! Oh really, well I just HATE turning 40!! If you call me old again, I'll slash you with a lightsaber!!'. Anakin noticed his wife's thoughts, and at first he smiled, but then, he became a little afraid at Padmé's bold mouth and dirty words.

Finally, it was time to open the presents. Anakin gave Padmé his first. She opened the little box and found a ring inside. She smiled in surprise and thanked Anakin a million times. She inmediatly slid the ring in her finger and looked at the ring. Anakin was happy she liked the present, it was the only good point in the day so far. 

Now it was Shmi's turn. Padmé unwrapped the paper and found a holo projector with a picture of her and Shmi that had been taken recently. She loved the present, and Shmi wore a satisfaction smile on her face. 

Kobby brought from under the chair beautiful and rare flower and gave it to his mother. That brought out many "Awwwwwws" from everyone in the room. Padmé kissed Kobby and sitted him on her lap.

Luke and Leia gave Padmé a big box that brought everybody's atention. All the guests gathered around the table to see what was inside the box, even Anakin. he didn't know what his children were giving their mother in her 40th birthday. Padmé opened the box with excitement, but her smile disappeared when she finally got to see what was inside. It was an 'old lady' kit! It had a hearing devise, glasses, a fancy stick like the one Yoda had, nit sticks and a shoulder blanket. Padmé raised her head to look at Luke and Leia, who were smiling to themselves, but they swallowed hard when they saw Padmé's expression. She got up and pointed to the door.

"GET OOOOOOOUUUUUUT!!!!!", she yelled to the top of her lungs. All the guests stepped back and returned to their sits, acting as if nothing had happen. Luke and Leia looked at Anakin, who was giving them a pleading look, begging them to get the hell out of the room. They walked out, with Padmé's angry look following them. She sat down again and sighed, tired. 

Kobby poked her shoulder impacently. Padmé turned to look at him and smiled. He was holding the nit sticks in his tiny hands, and had a big question mark written all over his face.

"Mommy grandma now? Mommy very old...", he said smiling. Padmé got up and walked towards her bedroom. She was muttering words while she walked passed the guests, whom were surprised since they had never seen the senator so angry. Anakin ran behind her, but she shut the door in his face. he knocked a couple of times.

"Damn kids, damn kids!", he could hear over and over again from the other side of the door. Was it really a good idea to go inside and be alone with her? he thought it wasn't, but he decided to make a sacrifice for his wife's sake. He opened the door and saw Padmé with a pillow in her hand and millions of feathers gathered among her feet. 

"Honey, are you ok?", he asked shyly. Judging by the expression on her face, she wasn't. "Would you like to talk?". She gave him a sharp look, and he almost backed away, but then her look softened. She asked him to sit down and listen to everything she had to say.

Those were the longest two hours in Anakin's life. She talked about everything! From her 'baggy stomach' to her idea of living at home, and not in a special home for old people in a coulpe of years from then. Anakin was shocked, she was really loosing it.

"Padmé, I promise that I will take care of you", he said. Padmé smiled and sat down next to him.

"You promise?", she asked him with a pleading look on her eyes. Anakin smiled and nodded. Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Thank you Ani, I knew I could count on you. I hope you don't think of me as a weigh in your shoulders".

"Never", he answered smiling. Padmé smiled once again and all of the sudden, her eyes widened.

"My guests! We should return to the party, Ani. Why were you holding me back? Is it...?". her eyes widened once again. "I embarrass you, don't I? I look too old by your side, it's that it, Anakin Skywalker?", she asked, flames coming out of her eyes. Anakin swallowed hard once again and shook his head. He decided to use his charm this time.

"No, it's the other way. I look terrible by your side, Padmé. You are far too beautiful!", he said in his most charming tone. Padmé smiled and stroke his cheek.

"You are so god, Ani. I don't know how you can stand me!"

//I don't know either...//, he thought to himself.

END OF FLASHBACK.


	32. CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

A VISITOR

Present day.

Anakin was doing some training near the hangar, when he felt a ship aproaching. He shut down his lightsaber and walked inside to see who it was. It was a little ship, for one passenger only, and from it's door a young man came out, his hands covered with black oil. He looked a older than the twins but not much.

"Hello, I'm Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. May I help you?", Anakin asked confused. The young man stepped closer to Anakin and cleaned his hand before shaking Anakin's.

"Hello sir, my name is Han Solo. I'm sorry to land here in your hangar with no authorization, but a circuit in my ship suddenly broke. Don't worry, I'll be leaving in a minute to find a mechanic". Anakin shook his head.

"No, Han. It's alright, you can stay here. Where are you from?".

"I'm from Calerio, a small planet in the outer rimm", he answered.

"And what are you doing here, so far from your home?", Anakin asked curious. Han suddenly became very nervous. "You are not in trouble, are you?", he asked raising a brow and squeezing his hand slightly.

"No, no, no trouble sir. It's more like a family matter. I really don't want to talk about it", he said hanging his head and looking to the floor. Anakin released his hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. Come with me, let's get inside and eat something, you must be starving", Anakin said smiling. Han lifted his head and looked at Anakin with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I am". They walked inside towards the kitchen. 

Padmé was looking inside the refrigerator for something to eat. She finaly grabbed a fruit and walked towards the sink to wash it. Anakin walked inside and cleared his throat, Han standing by his side. Padmé turned around and when she noticed the young man next to her husband, she frowned.

"Honey, this is Han Solo, a pilot that landed in our hangar. His ship has some technical things to work on, so he will be staying with us for a couple of days", Anakin explained. "Han, this is my wife, Padmé Naberrie. She's a senator". Han stepped to the front.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady", he said in a respectful tone. Padmé nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Han. Why don't you look for something to eat in the refrigerator? I need to talk to my husband", she said. Han nodded and Anakin walked to the next room, following Padmé. Once inside, they closed the door.

"Are you out of your mind?", Padmé asked upset.

"What? The kid's in trouble, it's the least we can do for him, Padmé".

"Really? You've only known him for five minutes!", she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Padmé, he's reliable, believe me. I read his thoughts, and he's a good boy. Come on, trust me". Padmé sighed. Anakin grabbed her hands in his. "What if it was one of our children that would be in trouble and needed some help? He had problems with his family, and he's really hurt. Please? Honey?". His eyes were pleading for understanding from his wife. Padmé's weekrness had always been her husband's look, so she gave in.

"Alright, he can stay. But if he does anything wierd..."

"He will leave", Anakin finished. He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you".

They returned to the kitchen, and there were Han and Kobby. Han was teaching him a magic trick with a scarf. Kobby smiled when Han made the scarf disppear. Padmé smiled.


	33. CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

MEETING THE STRANGER

Han was in the hangar, working in his ship's engine, when an unexpected visitor came in. 

"Who are you?". Han rolled in the floor to see who was this person talking to him, and he saw a beautiful girl standing right in front of him, with a puzzled look on her face. Han stood up in a jump and brushed his hair with his hands to look a little more presentable. 

"Well hello", he said in a charming tone.

"I asked you a question, who are you?", she asked again.

"My name is Han Solo, and I'm staying in this house for some time. And may I ask, who are you?".

"No you may not, at least until you explain what you are doing here".

"My ship broke, so I had to land here. And I'm glad I ended up in this house...", he said looking at the young woman.

"Please don't look at me like that", she said looking at the floor. Han walked a few steps closer to her.

"Why not?". He softly grabbed one of her hands, but she removed it quickly. "What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not. Your hands are all dirty", she answered in a rough tone.

"Ah, Han. I see you've alreday met my daughter Leia", a voice said from the hangar's door. Han turned his head and saw Anakin walkin towards them. He quickly stepped back from Leia and started to sweat, very nervous. He knew that Anakin was a Jedi, and he didn't want him to realize what his intentions with his daughter were.

"Y... yes, sir. We were just talking", Han said in a very nervous tone. Leia smiled evily.

"Oh, really? I thought we were doing much more than that, Han", she said. Anakin frowned, confused with his daughter's words.

"What do you mean, honey? And why is your hand all dirty?", he asked curious. Leia kept quiet for a moment. Han was giving her a pleading look so that she didn't say anything that had happened before. "Leia, I'm waiting for an answer", Anakin said in a 'father' tone. Finaly, Leia smiled.

"He was telling me about his ship, and I tried to help, but he thought I wasn't doing much good to the engine. That's why our hands are dirty". Han sighed relieved and Leia couldn't contain a chuckle she was holding. Anakin smiled and placed his hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Well, Han. You should know that Leia is great fixing things. She always helped me when she was little, and she's a fast learner, so you shouldn't worry. If you need help, she'll be happy to give you a hand, right honey?", Anakin suggested.

"Right, daddy", Leia answered smiling at Han, who blushed. 

"Very well then. I'll leave you two alone so that you get to know each other better", Anakin said before leaving. As soon as Anakin closed the door, Leia started laughing. Han didn't think that the situation was funny, not at all.

"What's so funny in all this?", he asked very upset.

"Everything!", Leia answered between chuckles. "You should've seen your face! It was so funny!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want! I'll continue fixing my ship, so that I can get out of here soon and never have to see you again!", he said before going under the ship to continue fixing the engine. Leia couldn't help but smile.


	34. CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER

Han was in the hangar fixing his ship, when somebody came in.

"Han". He turned around and saw Leia with a picnic basket in one hand. He cleaned his hands with a towel and looked back at his ship. "Hey, I'm talking to you!", she said impaciently.

"How can I help you?", he said in an icy tone. Leia smiled.

"I thought you would be hungry, since you didn't join us for lunch, so I was wondering if you would join me in a picnic by the lake".

"Did you have lunch?", he asked.

"Yes, why?", she asked confused.

"You have a really big stomach then", he answered smiling. 

"Somebody should teach you some manners, mr. Solo", she said in a serious tone. Han smiled and turned to look at her.

"Oh, and I suppuse you are the one to do that?"

"Yes, I believe I'll have to do it. I don't want you to  make a fool of yourself in front of my family, pecialy with the council coming in a couple of weeks!". An gave her a puzzled look.

"Council? What are you talking about?", he asked confused. Leia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The JEDI council, stupid".

"Hey, don't call me stupid!", he yelled.

"Fine, but don't yell at me. Now, let's go to the lake and have our picnic. We'll know each other better", Leia suggested.

"Fine, I'm starving". Leia smiled.

Anakin was in the balcony watching Leia and Han walking towards the lake, though he wasn't crazy about it. Padmé walked towards Anakin and hooked his arm around his.

"What's the matter, Ani?", she asked, though she already knew what her husband was thinking.

"Nothing, why?", he asked trying to pretend nothing was wrong. Padmé shook her head and smiled.

"Anakin, I know you. Come on, tell me", she insisted. Anakin sighed.

"I don't like the idea of Leia going out in picnics with Han".

"Why, you don't like him?", Padmé asked.

"No, Han is a great kid, it's just that he's spending too much time with Leia". Padmé laughed.

"Ani, come on. He spends as much time with her as we do. You are just jealous that your little girl likes a boy!", she said making fun of him.

"No I'm not!". Padmé raised a brow. "Alright, I'm not crazy about Leia hanging out with boys yet, she's too young".

"Ani, she's 16, it's normal that she's into boys at this age. I had my first boyfriend when I was 12!"

"Gee, thanks for reminding me of that", Anakin said jealous. Padmé giggled.

"I can't believe that you still get jealous when I mention Palo! Anakin, that was almost thirty years ago, and you were 7 when it happened. Besides, we are married and we have 4 children. Come on, give Leia a brake". Anakin smiled.

"Fine, you're right, as usual...", he said defeated. Padmé kissed him and smiled.

"I know", she said smiling.

"We'll see if you'll be so happy when you become an old grandmother", Anakin said teasing her. Padmé frowned.

"Hey, why do you say that?", she said in a serious tone.

"Because you hate it when I brought up the age thing", he answered with a smile.

"Hey, I'm 41 and I still have my looks".

"Uh, I see we're being really modest today..."

"Oh, shut up!", she said walking inside. Anakin laughed and then ran after her.

"Come on, I was just kidding!"

Meanwhile, Leia and Han were having a very nice conversation while he devoured his sandwich. Leia had to make him stop several times, saying that it wasn't a propper behavior to eat like that. Once he finished, they talked with more calm. They asked each other all tipes of questions, tell each other stories and jokes. But Leia was very curious about something, and she had to ask.

"Han, why did you ran away from your home?". There was an awkward silence. "What happened with your family? You can trust me", she said grabbing his hand. Han looked at her with wide eyes, but then he relaxed.

"It's so hard to talk abot it, I...I wish I could tell you", he said hanging his head in frustration.

"Come on, you should get it out of you, it will be good for you", she said encouraging him to continue. Han sighed and smiled. Leia smiled back.

"Alright. I had a very strong aruement with my father, and he hit me". Leia's eyes widened in amazement.

"Oh Force, are you alright?", she asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Every day we argued, and it got worst each time. Until one day, I had enough, so I flew away in my brother's ship, and I ended up here". He looked at Leia, who had a comforting look in her eyes. "That's my story". Leia smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for trusting me".


	35. CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

NEW MISSION, NEW JOB, NEW HOME

A couple of weeks passed, and Han and Leia were getting very close. Anakin always managed to spy on them, telling Padmé that he just wanted to make sure they were alright. Padmé answered him to just let them be, so he had to pretend he walked away until Padmé didn't notice he was still in the room, watching over Leia and Han. Leia noticed her father watching her when she was hanging out with Han, and she was going to do something about it. 

One morning, she walked towards her parents bedroom. She opened the door but nobody was there.

"Dad?", she called.

"I'm in the closet, honey. Come in!", he yelled from inside the closet. Leia walked towards the couch and sat down. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Anakin's bag was on top of the bed.

"Hey, dad?". Anakin walked out of the closet carrying some of his extra Jedi robes and cloaks. "Do you have a mission?", she asked a little sad.

"Yes, it's a very important one. Is your mother back from the senate meeting?", he asked.

"No, not yet. Are you leaving right away?". Anakin dropped the clothes on the bag and sighed.

"Yes, Leia. I have to leave as soon as possible. I hope Padmé comes back soon, so that I can tell her...". Leia stood up in a jump.

"You mean she doesn't know?", she asked in disbelief. Anakin shook his head. "Then I'll call her so that she comes back earlier. I hate to be the messenger between you two every time you have to leave to attend your personal affairs".

"No, don't call her. This was a very important meeting, your mother may be nominated for supreme chancellor, and she can't refuse this time, they had ask her too many times. If she accepts, things will get a little more difficult here...", he said in a sad tone. Leia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, daddy. Everything will be alright", she said trying to comfort him. Anakin smiled at her daughter. She was just like her mother, the same heigth, same hair, same look.

"Thank you, honey. Tell me, how can I help you. You didn't get a chance to tell me what you wanted to ask me".

"Well, I came to ask you to stop spying Han and me. I'm not stupid, you know...", she said smiling. Her smile widened when she saw Anakin blushing. "Daddy, it's alright, I know you worry about me, but there are limits. Please stop cheking if I'm doing alright with Han". Anakin sighed.

"Fine!, I'll stop spying you two. Now tell me: do you like him?". This time, Leia blushed.

"Um, we are just friends. Of course I like him, he's very nice and funny. He's a great friend". She looked at her shoes, but Anakin raised her head with his hand.

"But you wish that you were more than that, do you?", he asked in a sweet tone. Leia nodded a little sad. Anakin hugged her and kissed her head. "Don't worry, you are young and beautiful, and smart, and funny. You'll be able to get any guy you want, believe me. Besides, I'm a man, and I can tell when somebody is attracted to a woman. You should know all the times I got jealous when a guy saw your mother with 'unfriendly' eyes". Leia laughed.

"Believe me, I know. She's always complaining about that". Anakin laughed along with his daughter. They stoped when they heard somebody clearing it's throat.

"What's so funny that I should know about?", Padmé said smiling from the door frame.

"Oh! Uh... nothing, really. Bye dad, have a safe trip", Leia said as she kissed her father goodbye. She left the room with a very confused Padmé behind.

"What trip?", Padmé asked curious. Anakin sighed.

"I have a very important mission, there appears to be some new Sith order in the moons of Hiliers. Me and some 20 other Jedi must go there and do some investigations".

"Sounds like a long mission...", Padmé added. Anakin nodded, very sad.

"Yes, at least four months". Padmé's eyes widened.

"Four months! Ani, that's too long!", she argued.

"Yes, but remember my other missions, sometimes they were longer than that. The last one I had lasted for a year, remember? The one in Caie?". Padmé sighed. She walked towards Anakin and hugged him.

"Yes, I remember. It's just that it was so long ago, I was getting used to have you at home, since there was peace on the galaxy and all..." Anakin nodded.

"Yes, I know. But things will start to get a little rough with this new order", he pointed.

"I'm aware of that. As a matter of fact, I knew that you'd have to go in your missions again, we discussed that in the meeting. It seems that there are not only Sith orders in the galaxy, there are also rebel aliances. Things will get rough indeed...", padmé said in a tired and concerned tone.

"Really?". Padmé nodded. "Where you nominated to sipreme chancellor?", Anakin asked, praying that she wasn't. Padmé released him and walked towards the window. Anakin knew that thi were not good news.

"Yes, and I accepted. I had no other choice, it was me or some other rebel leader that was nominated by half the senate. If I didn't accepted, all the things that we have work so hard for would be destroyed", she explained.

Anakin walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you have to live in Courasant?", he whispered. Padmé nodded. "Then, what will we do about the kids?", he asked.

"Well, Luke already lives in Courasant, so that's settled. Leia could go to the politics academy she always wanted to go, I'll take Shmi with me, I shouldn't explain why...", they both laughed. "And Kobby... I guess that he'll have to stay here, with my parents..."

"Wait a minute, why can't you take Kobby with you?", Anakin asked confused.

"Because he's too young, and he's always braking things, and running around. I wouldn't have time to be with him or to control him", she explained. Anakin released her and his expresion torn angry.

"Oh, I see. But you can take Shmi, right? You act as if she was your favorite!"

"Anakin! How can you say that? I love all my children the same way!", she answered upset.

"Then why can't you take Kobby with you?", he asked again.

"I already told you, I will not have time to be with him, nor take care of him".

"But Padmé, our children will be apart from each other, at least let Leia stay here and be with Kobby", Anakin suggested.

"No way, she's too young to take care of Kobby...", she said shaking her head.

"Then Sabé will stay here with both of them", Anakin said.

"Impossible, I'm taking Sabé with me".

"Why? Oh, I remeber, you can't get dressed by yourself...", he saids in a sarcastic tone. This made Padmé even more upset.

"Anakin! You know that I'm not taking her with me for that, she's my decoy. Now that I'm new supreme chancellor, there are going to be many assasination attemps against my life!". She took a couple of deep breaths and continued. "Kobby is staying with my parents, and that's final", she finished.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say, m'lady. It's good to know which your priorities are. I have to go now. Goodbye". Anakin grabbed his bag and left the room, ready to go on his new mission.


	36. CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

GOODBYE

"And what about Han? We can't just kick him out!", Leia argued.

"Leia, he just has to go. We can't leave him alone here, on an empty house. I promise you, I'll find him a place to stay", Padmé said trying to calm her down.

"But then I'll never see him again", Leia said in a sad tone.

"Of course you'll see him again. You can visit him every weekend, you'll stay in touch. Besides, sooner or later he'll have to leave".

"Yes, you are right".

It was a dark day in the Skywalker-Naberrie home. Anakin left to his mission mad, he said goodbye to his children and didn't make up with Padmé. She had to leave to Courasant the next day, so she was making all the arrangements to leave Kobby with her parents and Leia in the academy. Kobby was sad, because he was going to be alone in his grandparents house. Shmi was joining her other on her trip, but she was also leaving behind her brother and sister. The only thing that made her happy was that she was going to be able to see Luke more often, only if he stayed in Courasant and didn't join his father on the mission.

Leia had to say goodbye to Han, and she wasn't crazy about it. She was walking towards the hangar to tell him the news, when she saw him in the hall, walking towards her direction.

"Hey, I was looking for you!", he said cheerfuly. He kissed Leia's cheek and waited for her answer. "What's the matter, why are you so sad?", he asked concerned. Leia hugged him and he did the same thing.

"I came to say goodbye, I'm leaving to the politics academy, and you'll have to leave too", she answered sobbing.

"Oh, I see... But don't worry, we'll keep seing each other, only not as often as we are used to. But we'll keep in touch, I promise you", he said trying to comfort her. He wiped out her tears and smiled at her. He leaned over to kiss her, but when their lips were about to meet for the first time...

"Leia, Leia!"

Han and Leia released each other as quickly as possible when they heard Padmé. Suddenly, she appeared in the hall.

"I was looking all over for you! Come, we must go to the academy right now, they are expecting us. Did you pack your bags?", she asked.

"Yes, I'm ready", Leia answered.

"Good. Now I'll leave you and Han alone so that you can say goodbye to each other. Han, I'll talk to you when I return", she said looking at Han.

"Alright, m'lady", he answered.

"Ok, and hurry Leia!", he said before disappearing in the darkness of the hall. Han turned to Leia and held her hands in his.

"I'll see you this weekend, then", he said smiling, trying to comfort her.

"Fine, let's meet right here, in the house", she suggested. Han nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You better go now, your mother is waiting for you". Leia nodded and left Han.

"I'll miss you", he whispered.


	37. CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

TRYING TO MAKE THINGS UP

In her apartment in Courasant, Padmé was trying to reach Anakin through the holo-communicator while Shmi spent the evening with Luke. But nothing, his communicator was off. Padmé was really worried, it had been a week since she last saw Anakin, and they haven't talk to each other since they had that arguement in the house.

In the other hand, Anakin was very busy with all the sith investigations. He was still mad at Padmé, he couldn't forgive her for what she did to Kobby. He hated when his family was apart, but what buthered him the most, was that Padmé took Shmi with her because they were very close and Shmi couldn't stand to be away from her. She always went with Padmé on her trips to Courasant and to her audiences with the queen. Now, little Kobby was all alone in his grandparents house, Leia was in the academy and Luke was in Courasant with the rest of his family. 

Three months passed this way, with Leia meeting Han in the house, Padmé with many meetings and no time to spend with Shmi, but she realized that she couldn't leave Kobby alone, so she took him to Courasant to make Shmi some company. Anakin was on his mission that was getting more and more dangerous every day, needing as many Jedi as possible. So Luke had to join his father in the mission, but returned to Courasant because he was hurt. it turned out to be that there was a Sith order, more powerful than the previous one, all those years ago, and there were many Sith lords, at least fifty, against the forty Jedi that were fighting them.

One night, Padmé couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to Anakin, by any means possible.

***

Padmé walked through the halls of the senators building very quietly. She had already spoken with Sabé to tell her to take care of her children while she made a little trip to attend some affairs. But the handmaiden wasn't stupid, and she knew her friend too well... She knew that Padmé was sneaking out to see Anakin. The senate was doing alright, and it was going to be a calm weekend, all the senators were going out to visit their families, so Padmé wouldn't be missed or needed.

Padmé got into the fastest ship she found, and headed her way towards the moons of Hiliers. It was a very long journey, and Padmé was very nervous. How would Anakin react when she saw her? How would she find Anakin, in the first place? All this ideas where running across her mind when the computer informed that they were reaching the Hiliers system. Padmé straighten up on her seat and she saw, to her surprise, that there were six moons around Hiliers.

"Oh, Sith!", she said out loud. "Where the hell could Ani be?". She felt frustrated. Suddenly she remembered the bond between herself and Anakin, so she concentrated hard to reach Anakin's mind. This type of excercises weren't very hard for her, after all, she was Force sensitive and was really conected with the Force, in a strange way, though.

Finaly, she felt something strong coming from the third moon to her left. It had to be Anakin, no one else could reach that kind of closeness with her. But she wasn't getting anything back. It seemed that only Padmé was trying to communicate with him, not him with her. This made Padmé a little sad, she thought he was still mad at her. 

She headed towards the moon and landed in what appeared to be a crater. It was a red planet, full of dust and no trees or plants. The air and atmosphere were normal and safe, so she just walked towards who she thought was her husband. 

She climbed a hill and beneath her she saw a large hole with five Jedi on the edge, looking above the hole to the empty field. But one Jedi caught her attention, the one that was closer to her. She ran down the hill ans stopped seven steps away from Anakin. She smiled when she realized that she had found her husband.

"Anakin!". Anakin turned his head from the edge to look at the person who had call him, and he saw in horror that Padmé was standing just a few steps away from him.

"Padmé, get out of here!", he yelled.

"But Ani..."

"GET OUT!!", he yelled again.

"No, I'm not leaving until we talk", she said in a hard tone.

"Padmé, get out!", he cried out, desperate. Padmé crossed her arms across her chest and just stood there. Anakin heard a blaster shot that went right behind Padmé, but she didn't notice it. Another blaster shot was heard, and Anakin stood up in a jump. "DOWN!", he yelled, but Padmé didn't understand.

"What?", she asked. Anakin ran towards her and pushed her, both falling to the floor. Padmé realized what happened. Anakin was lying on top of her, with his arms around her. Padmé shook him. "Ani?". No answer. She shook him again, but he didn't move. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and her jaw fell when she saw her hand covered with blood. "Anakin!", she yelled desperate. She rolled off of him and turned him around after kneeling in front of him. His eyes were rolled over until they were white. Padmé started to cry hopelessly, she didn't know what to do. "Ani, Ani, please!", she pleaded as she lifted his head. Suddenly, a couple of Jedi ran towards them.

"What happened, who are you?", one of them asked.

"I'm his wife. I was standing right here, and somebody was going to... and he blocked the...", she managed to say, but her crying and guilt didn't let her continue. "This is all my fault!", she cried. She hugged Anakin, thinking that that way, he would react. One of the Jedi pulled her back.

"We need to take him to the enfermary. Please mss. Skywalker, cooperate with us". Padmé shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him, no way", she argued. One of the Jedi sighed.

"Alright, you can come with us, but we must take him right now, or he will..."

"Don't you even say it!", Padmé interrupted furious. The Jedi lifted Anakin very carefuly and took him to the enfermary. A healer was there and he checked Anakin's vitals. Padmé was waiting expectant.

"He's just passed out, he will wake up in a couple of hours", he explained. Padmé sighed in relieve.

"What about his shoulder?", she asked. The healer shook his head and looked down, then at Padmé.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to take his arm, the shot broke all this area", he said pointing at Anakin's right shoulder, "and burned his muscles. The arm is useless now. We'll have to replace the arm with a mechanical one", the healer said. Padmé froze. She sat down and looked at Anakin, who was resting peacefuly with an oxygen mask helping him to breathe.

"Is there any chance for his arm to recover?", she asked. The healer shook his head. "This is all my fault", she said hiding her face behind her hands. 

"I shall leave you alone now, I'll come back in half an hour to perform the cirjury", the healer said before leaving the enfermary.

Padmé wiped her tears away and looked at Anakin's right hand. It was white, dead. There was no blood running through his veins now. Padmé felt so guilty, this was all her fault through her eyes, she thought that Anakin would never be able to forgive her. He was going to loose his right hand, and this might interfiere with his Jedi skills. This would change everything. 

Padmé sat down on Anakin's bed. She grabbed his right hand and kissed it.

For the last time.


	38. CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

FAMILY IN JEOPARDY

Anakin woke up with an incredible headache. He opened his eyes and saw a big light ball above him. He closed his eyes again trying to avoid the light.

"Turn off that light", a familiar voice said. Now there was just a soft yellow light in the room. "Leave us alon, please", the voice spoke again. They heard a curtain being closed and now they were left alone. 

Anakin opened his eyes and brought his hands to his face. Suddenly, he felt cold metal on his skin. He opened his eyes, frightened of this new sensation and realized he had a mechanical right arm.

"What... what is this? What happened?", he asked frightened. Padmé start crying again, and wrapped her arms around Anakin.

"I'm so sorry, Anakin. This is all my fault. You saved me, but it costed you your arm. I should have listen to you when you told me to get out of there...", she explained between sobs.

"Padmé?", Anakin asked disbelieving the whole situation. Padmé lifted her head and looked at his eyes. She nooded as she caressed his face. "What are you doing here?", he asked confused.

"I needed to talk to you, we haven't spoke to each other since you left, and I needed to tell you that you were right, I should've never left Kobby alone with my parents, so I brought him to Courasant with me", she said.

"Padmé, I..."

"No, Ani. You were right, all along. I was so stupid, now because of me you've lost your arm". Padmé felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Anakin lifted his right hand to clean the tears, but he quickly replaced it with his left hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to touch with it", he asid ashamed. Now, nothing would be the same between himself and his family. How couls he touch his wife or his children with that hard and cold fake hand? He didn't even have skin covering it, it was horrible. It seemed that Padmé read his thoughts, because she held his hand tenderly and kissed it.

"It's alright, Ani. I don't mind. The healer says that tomorrow they'll put the skin on, they must se how your body reacts to the arm first, that's all", she said trying to comfort him. 

Anakin turned his head to look at the wall, really embarassed. But he realized that this only made Padmé feel worst about what happened, so he looked at her and smiled. Padmé smiled back.

"I'm sorry for leaving you that way, we should've make things up before I came here", he said. Padmé grabbed his hands in hers.

"Ani, I've already forgotten that, don't worry", she said smiling.

"Tell me about the kids, how are they doing?", Anakin asked curious. Padmé entwined her fingers with his and told him everything. But she mentioned something that changed the expression in Anakin's face.

"I can't leave, I have to stay here".

"But Ani, you must get used to your new arm, besides, you are week", she argued.

"I'm not letting this arm stop me from perfoming my duties", he said raising his mechanical arm. Padmé pushed his arm down and grabbed him by the mechanical wrist.

"No way. You are going back to Courasant with me, Anakin. End of discussion", she finished. Anakin released from her grip and sat up.

"No, I'm staying here. I know that I can be of some help, any help is needed in this mission, it's very dangerous, and we are running out of Jedi". Padmé's eyes widened.

"That's what I mean, Anakin. I don't want to loose you for some childish wish you have. Think a little bit, would you? Why are you so blinded? Oh yes, you always have to be the hero, the one that evryone's got to be looking up to", she said in a sarcastic tone. Anakin frowned.

"Well this 'hero' right here as you like to call it, has saved many lives, including yours and our children's. Not to mention the other people in the galaxy, so don't you come here to tell me that this is just a role I like to play to feed up my ego!", he said almost yelling. Padmé looked down and sighed.

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't have said that", she said almost whispering.

"Well, you always seem to call me names, or say things to me and then take it back, hoping that it will makes things better between us. But I'm getting sick of it, Padmé. You're always treating me like a child, and I'm not a child! I'm 36, you seem to forget that..."

"Ani...", she interrupted. But Anakin didn't let her continue.

"No 'Ani'! you are going to listen to me for once and for all! You are always the mature one, the grown up, the one that's right in everything. And you love to act like that in front of other people, specialy our children! You let them think that your opinion is the one that counts. Every time I ask them to do something with me, they always say 'but daddy, did you ask mommy?'. I'm sick of that, Padmé. I'm sick and tired of being your fifth child. I'm your husband, and I demmand some respect, or at least to be heard". He took a couple of breaths and saw Padmé crying. He softened his tone to continue. 

"You know... I try, Padmé. I do my best to be a good father and husband, but you always seem to find something wrong in everything I do or decide. Being a good husband is the most important thing in my life, more than being a father, you know why?". Padmé shook her head. "Because I know that we've done a good job with our children. Also because after our children go on and live their own lives, we'll be left alone. At that point, all we'll have left are each other, and I don't want to be this anoying man that you'll have to be stuck with until we die, or until you won't be able to stand me anymore". Anakin looked down and let a couple of tears come down. "The bottom line is that everything I do, is to make you happy. Please Padmé, trust me this one time, I'm begging you", he pleaded. Padmé stopped her sobbing and looked at Anakin.

"Ani... I'm so soory for what I've been doing in all these years that we have been together. I really appreciate that you just opened your heart like that to tell me all the things you feel...", she said to then lower her head. Anakin turned his head to look at the wall.

"But...?", he said. Padmé raised her head to look at him.

"What you are asking me to do here, is to let you stay here and die, and you know that I can't do that. You are my husband and the father of my... of OUR children, and I just can't let you go ahead with this. Like I said, I'm sorry. But I just can't go back to Courasant knowing that you are here just waiting to get killed, because that's how it will be, Anakin. I'll have to disagree in this with you", she said shaking her head. Anakin looked at her with a piercing look.

"Again...", he pointed. Padmé nodded.

"Yes, AGAIN. Please, Ani. I don't want us to leave things the wrong way again". Anakin looked away. Padmé searched for his look. "If being a good husband is the most important thing in life to you, then please listen to me: don't stay". Anakin softened his look and grabbed her hand, trying to tell her that he couldn't do what she was asking him to do. "Anakin... I'm begging you. If you are not doing it for me, at least do it for our children. I don't want them to loose their father. And... and I don't want to loose my husband", she pleaded. Tears start rolling down her cheek again. There was what seemed to be a long silence. Suddenly, Anakin spoke up.

"If I'm doing this, I'm doing it for our children, and the children of our children. I have to stay, Padmé. I'm sorry", he finished. Padmé nodded and tried to smile.

"Then... I guess this is good bye", she managed to say. Anakin nodded, giving her what appeard to be a week smile.

"Yes. We'll see each other again, I promise", he said trying to make things easier.

"Maybe, someday...", she added. "I love you, Anakin".

"I love you too, Padmé", he said wrapping his left arm around her. Padmé grabbed his mechanical arm and put it around her with the other. "I'm sorry Padmé, will you ever forgive me?", he asked.

"No, I won't", she answered. She looked at him and caressed his face. "I'll never forgive you for this, Anakin Skywalker. Never". Anakin lowered his head, but Padmé lifted his face to kiss him. A while later, he broke the kiss and grabbed her hand.

"You better go, now", he whispered. Padmé nodded and left the enfermary, without looking back.


	39. CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

WHERE'S ANAKIN?

Padmé couldn't sleep. She hadn't seen or heard of Anakin in seven months. She and her family were back on Naboo because after some negotiations with the rebbel aliances, things were in good shape in the galaxy.

She got out of bed and walked out to the balcony, to watch the stars. This was already a rutine for her, she did this every night at the same hour, to see if she could find the planet where Anakin was. 

People were starting to think that all the Jedi in Hiliers were dead, because the whole system was erased from the maps. The council was very concerned about the whole situation, and they had already started to make the funerals for all the Jedi missing. But every time they brought up that Anakin might be dead and that it was time to make his funeral, Padmé or anyone who belonged to the Skywalker family would deny it, saying that Anakin was still alive. But the children were starting to loose hope, just like the Jedi. Except for Shmi, she knew that her father was alive. Somehow, she felt him through the Force.

Padmé couldn't take the situation anymore. So many times she went to find him, but always something happened. There was always something holding her back from her husband. Now, the only thing she had left was hope, and if it weren't for Shmi she would be alone in that. Suddenly, she heard a beep coming from her room. She walked inside and saw R2 going crazy, as if he had something very important to say.

"What is it, R2?", she asked. R2 answered with more beeps and light flashes. "3PO, come over here, I need your help!", she called. 3PO came as fast as he could into the room.

"Yes, m'lady Padmé?", he said.

"Please translate what R2 is trying to tell me", she said.

"Well of course, m'lady. What is it, R2?", he asked. R2 beeped several times, impaciently. "Oh, thank you R2". 3PO turned to Padmé, who had a big question mark on her face. "He says that he's recieving a weak signal, perhaps four months old. The message is from master Anakin". Padmé almost passed out, but her curiousity defeated her impression.

"Show it to me inmediatly, R2", she commanded. R2 played the message. It was hard to tell where Anakin was when he recorded it, because there were rocks falling everywhere and blaster shots that didn't allow to hear what he was trying to say. Besides, it was a weak signal and it cut off from time to time. You could barely see Anakin, but you could tell that he was wearing a beard now and that he was dirty. His arm didn't look any good either, every now and then, little electric sparks could be seen in his elbow and wrist.

"..mé, th...goin...destroy...", he said, but it blured out.

"What? Destroy what?", Padmé yelled hysterical.

"...Hiliers... must... leave. I'm taking... sick Jedi... ith me. There's a strange virus...the Sith brought. I'll...eep... promise...I'll be in...." were the last words he said before the image faded. Padmé's eyes widened. She started to hit R2 on the sides.

"Where, where? R2, where is he?", she yelled. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Mommy?... What is it?", Shmi asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Shmi, I recieved an old message from Anakin!", she said excited. This news made Shmi forget how sleepy she was. She ran towards her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"Daddy? You mean... he's alive?", she asked almost in tears. Padmé nodded.

"Yes, I know that he's alive. These prooves that he fought for his life. R2, play the message again", she asked. The droid did so, and Shmi smiled when she saw her father in the hologram.

"He said that he was taking another Jedi with him. That's so like him...", she said trying to smile. "Mommy, I think that he's alive too. I KNOW that he's alive. Now I feel him stronger than ever", she said, a little glow in her brown eyes.

"Thank you, Shmi. I'm going to need your strength now that everyone is loosing hope".

"I'll never loose hope, mommy", she said in a very comforting tone.

"Me neither", Padmé said.

But it seemed that Padmé wasn't too sure about what she said. A couple of months passed, and she was loosing hope. The next weekend, it would be a year since Anakin's departure to his mission, and there was no sign of him. After recieving the message Padmé organized searching teams to go to every planet close to the Hiliers system (or to what was left of it) to find Anakin or any Jedi left. But the results were never the ones the Skywalkers expected. They had found other Jedi that were asigned to the same mission as Anakin, but when they asked them about him, they all gave the same answer: they haven't seen or heard of him since the Hiliers system was destroyed.

The only person that was still with high hopes that Anakin was alive, was Shmi. Somehow she and Anakin had a stronger bond than the one he had with Padmé. Maybe it was because none of them had a biological father and they were both concieved by midichlorians. It was more of a Force bond than a family bond. 

Padmé was sad for her little girl, whom every night would stand in the hangar to wait for her father's ship to arrive. Padmé thought that this would only bring more pain to Shmi's heart, but it wasn't that way. She was so convinced that Anakin was alive, that every morning she sent messages to him, encouraging him to continue the long journey home. She was certain that Anakin was alive, and nobody could change her mind about that, not even her mother.

They were three days away from Anakin's departure aniversary. It got harder and harder each minute they got closer to the terrible day. Luke came for a visit that week to join his family in the hard moments they were going through. That way, Padmé could build strength through her children's support. 

That day, the whole family was having lunch outside in the terrace, just like Anakin loved to. They were all there, even Han, who became something like a fifth child to Padmé. He had been great with them, always fixing things and trying to be useful. Now that Anakin wasn't around anymore, it was good to have someone to do the tasks he always did. Though it was better to have him there. Suddenly, Shmi stood up from the table and ran towards the garden very excited.

"What got into her?", Leia asked with a smile. Padmé realized what her daughter was doing. Padmé stood up in a jump and ran towards the direction Shmi went.

"ANAKIN!", she shouted. She turned on a corner and saw Shmi hugging a very worn out Anakin, who was kneeling before her to be at her same level. Anakin raised his head and saw Padmé. The way the tears welled up in her eyes made him smile. Padmé smiled back and ran towards him, she knelt in front of him and hugged him. Shmi moved a side to let her parents have some space, really happy to. 

"I told you we would see each other again", he said smiling. Padmé laughed and kissed him.

"I know. You kept your promise, Ani", she said crying out of happyness.

The rest of the family appeared from the corner and their jaws fell when they saw their parents hugging. Anakin saw them and stood up so that everyone could have room to hug him. And they all did.

"Daddy!", Leia yelled as she wrapped her arms around her father. All the family was hugging Anakin, except for Kobby.

"Where's Kobby?", Anakin asked curious. For an answer, he got a big scream coming from the same corner the rest of the family came. 

"Hey! Where were you, little guy?", Anakin asked with a smile.

"It's not fair, my legs are shorter!", he answered. They all laughed and moved a side to let Kobby hug his father. "Daddy!", he yelled as he jumped to his arms. Kobby wrapped his arms around Anakin's neck and his legs around his waist tightly, never wanting to let him go. But he changed his mind when he smelled his father. "Daddy, I really love you, but you stink!". They all laughed and Anakin nodded.

"Gee, thanks Kobby. I'm happy to see you too", he said smiling. "I haven't take a shower in so long... I better go and fresh up a little bit".

"But Ani, your arm...", Padmé said a little worried.

"No, it's alright. Somebody fixed it for me", he said moving his arm with no problem at all.

"Really, who?", Padmé asked curious. Anakin smiled.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready. Now let's go inside the house".

"Alright, stinky", Padmé said.

A couple of hours later, the whole family was in Anakin's and Padmé's bedroom listening to Anakin's stories and explanations. Luke and Leia were sitting on the floor in front of him, Shmi was in the couch next to his, Kobby was sitting right beside him and Padmé was on his lap, like a baby with her arms around his neck. She didn't want to let him go, not again.

"So when you recieved that message the planet was about to be destroyed, apparently by the Sith themselves", he said raising a brow.

"That's odd...", Leia said. Luke answered her.

"Not at all, sis. As master Yoda says, 'the dark side clouds everything', and it's the same hatred that leads them to self distruction. They are able to sacrifice their own men to win a battle", he explained. Anakin smiled really proud of his son.

"That's right, Luke. There were not many survivors, just me and other five Jedi. Three of them were injured, so we had to take them to the nearest planet. We stayed there for a couple of months until they recovered and then we continued. It was a slow and long journey..."

"Tell me about it...", Padmé muttered. Anakin kissed her temple and continued.

"We had no credits or anything valuable to exchange to get a good ship, so we just took what we could afford. We had to give up our belts and clothes, but we kept our light sabers. The ship we bought was slow and had no hyperdrive, so we had to stop in each system we reached for food and supplies. In one particular planet, Farol, we met a tribe that helped us a lot. It was there were they fixed my arm. Though they were a tribe, they had very advanced machines".

"If they were so advanced, how come they didn't have a communication device somewhere?", Shmi asked.

"They like to keep no contact with the outer world, they don't like strangers, but they took us in. It was weird. But well, here I am. Home at last...", he said with a sigh. Kobby grabbed his right hand, but Anakin released form his grip, still afraid of hurting his children with that fake hand. Kobby smiled while he grabbed it again. He climbed to his lap, sitting right next to Padmé.

"I missed you, daddy", he said while he wraped his little arms around him. Anakin did the same thing.

"I missed you too, Kobby. I missed you all, in fact", he said trying to smile.

Later that night...

Padmé and Anakin were lying on bed cuddled. They were just smiling and holding each other. The silence was nice, but Anakin was about to break it with sme news he had for Padmé.

"Padmé, I made a decision", he said in a hard tone. Padmé turned her head to look at him.

"What decision, Ani?", she asked in a soft tone. Anakin smiled at her and kissed her. Padmé smiled and asked him again: "Ani, tell me". Anakin gave her a determined answer.

"I'm leaving the order".


	40. CHAPTER FORTY

CHAPTER FORTY

THE NEWS

Padmé couldn't believe a word her husband just said.

"W...what do you mean, Anakin?", she managed to ask.

"That! That I'm leaving the order. I can't continue with this life, Padmé. We can't have a marriage based in promises and fate. I have to choose between my family and the Jedi. Well, I choose my family", he said in a loose tone.

"But Anakin, you love being a Jedi"

"Yes, but I love my family MORE than the Jedi. I'm not putting my life in jeopardy again. One year is too long, Padmé. I don't want this to happen again", he explained. Padmé sighed and leaned on her elbow.

"I know. It was very hard, but it isn't always like that. Maybe in your next mission..."

"You are always looking forward to the future, why can't you live in the present? It's good to picture the future and make plans, but you can't live stuck there forever. You are too busy figuring things out and planing things to start living your own life, Padmé", he said interrupting her. "I mean, analize this: we haven't seen each other in nine months, and I had not seen our children, except for Luke, in one whole year until today. I almost died a couple of times and now you are talking about my next mission?". Padmé rested her head on the pillow and sighed. 

"Yes, you are right. I guess that I live thinking about the future because I'm a polititian...", she said. Anakin laughed and rested his head on hers. "What are you laughing about? It's true!", she said trying to hold back a smile, but she couldn't. There was complete silence for a moment, but it was broken with a sigh.

"But Ani, what will you do then? The first months will be great, like a vacation, but then you'll get bored. Can you picture yourself just walking around the house all day long forever? Won't you get tired of that life?", she asked.

"No, because I don't plan to just walk around the house forever...", he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"And what are you planing to do?", Padmé asked curious. 

"I'm going to be a pilot", he said proudly. Padmé turned around and looked at his face to see if he was just teasing her. But even if he was smiling, he was very serious.

"But Ani, you could be so much more than that!", she said, almost pleading. "You are very smart, I know that you can think of a better job than that..."

"You think I haven't think this over?", he asked smiling. "Believe me, honey. This is the best choice I could've ever made...", he said in a funny serious tone.

"Wait a minute... what kind of pilot are you going to be? Please not one of those x-wings, it's very dangerous!", she pleaded in a concerned tone.

"Do you really want to know?", he asked in a teasing mysterious tone. Padmé punched his shoulder. "Fine, fine! I'll tell you... but does everything must end up in violence?", he asked. For an answer, he got another punch from his wife. Anakin laughed. "Alright, alright... I give up!", he said defeated. Padmé smiled to herself.

"I always win...", she said teasing him.

"Yeah, and I'm getting sick of it!", he said in a childish tone he didn't know he was using. Padmé smiled. "Alright! Come here, it's a secret". Padmé's curiousity grew, and she moved closer to Anakin. "I'm going to be a murfhguhgfgrm pilot", he whispered.

"A what?", Padmé whispered confused.

"A murfhguhgfgrm pilot", he repeated.

"A WHAT?", she asked out loud.

"Shhh!, you're going to wake up the kids!", he warned. 

"Alright, stop playing with me and tell me!", Padmé said impaciently. Anakin smiled.

"I'm going to be a Nubian cruiser pilot", he said with a smile. Padmé raised a brow.

"W..who's Nubian cruiser pilot?", she asked. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Dah! Your Nubian cruiser pilot, of course. Force, you are getting slower every day...", he teased.

"Hey! Watched with the age thing, I'm warning you!", she said pointing a finger at him. Anakin laughed. 

"Tell me, what do you think about it?", he asked excited. Padmé shook her head.

"I don't know...", she answered.

"Oh, come on Padmé. It'll be fun! With all your trips to Courasant, it will be easier to see each other", he explained. Padmé smiled.

"You know... I remember having this same conversation years ago. We weren't even married by then!", she said smiling.

"Well, I'm bringing up the subject again. Come on, what do you say?", he insisted.

"What about the kids?", she asked.

"I'll be with them all the time, and maybe we could take them with us, at least Kobby and Shmi, because Leia is very excited with this pilitics academy thing. Come on... I know you want me to be your pilot...", he said smiling at her. Padmé couldn't help to return the smile. "Is that a yes?", he asked tickling her on the ribs. Padmé laughed.

"Yes, but if you continue tickling me...", Padmé said between laughs. Anakin ended her agony and hugged her. 

"I'm so happy that we both agree on this", he thanked cheerfuly.

"Me too", she added. 

The next morning, with no previous warning, the children invaded their parents bedroom. Luckily, Padmé thought this would happen so she and Anakin got dressed to be 'presentable'...

The first one to arrive was Kobby, then Shmi and the twins after her. And they were all there, cuddled and happy that Anakin returned to them after one terrible year full with fear and doubts. It was good to know that he was home. This time, home for good. He told the children the news.

"You mean... you will no longer be a Jedi?", asked a surprised Luke.

"If that decision deppended on me, a long time ago dad would be living here with us...", Leia said with a smile.

"But you can't leave the order!", Luke said.

"Why not?", Leia asked a little annoyed.

"Because he's the Chosen One! Dad... you just CAN'T leave the order!", Luke argued.

"I believe, son, that I must make that choice, and it's settled. I'll no longer be a Jedi. I had enough of it, so has your mother", he said looking at Padmé.

"Mom, please don't tell me you agree on this with him...", Luke asked Padmé. Padmé gave him the answer with one look. Luke shook his head. "No... this is nothing like you, mom. Why are you doing this? You know that dad has a duty with the galaxy and with the Force itself, why are you ok with this?", he asked in disbelief.

"Luke, honey... this was your father's choice, and I'll support him in every decision he makes", she said smiling at Anakin.

"Besides, it will be for the best. I'll be closer to you and your mother", Anakin added.

"What do you mean 'closer' to us and mom?", Shmi asked curious. 

"Well, remember when I told you that when I was a kid I was a pilot?". The kids nodded. "Well, that's going to be my new job, I'll be a pilot".

"What kind of pilot? An x-wing pilot, an attacker, which one?", Luke asked.

"No, I had enough of attacks and wars... I'm going to be your mother's pilot, starting from next week", he said proudly. Luke got out of the bed and stood right next to it.

"Please tell me you're kidding...". All he got for an answer, was a deep silence. "I can't believe you, dad! You are the most talented, powerful, skilled Jedi that has ever existed, and you are going to throw all that away to become your wife's servant?", he asked in disbelief.

"Watched, young man...", Anakin said in a hard tone, pointing a finger at Luke.

"What? You're going to hit me? Please, don't make me laugh...", he said sarcasticly. 

"Luke, that's enough!", Padmé said trying to stop him.

"See? This always happens. Always mom has to speak for you, she's alway deffending you and running things by herself". 

"I said that was enough, Luke", Padmé warned. Kobby got a little scared and crawled towards Leia. She hugged him and Shmi, trying to protect them and to make them feel safe. But Luke continued with his attack.

"You are... you are such a coward!", he yelled pointing at his father. Anakin stood up and grabbed him tightly by the wrist. "Oh, go ahead: break my arm. That would only proove the kind of coward you are". They look into each other's eyes. They both had the same piercing blue eyes. 

Anakin was grabbing Luke with more strengh every time, never taking his eyes away from his. Luke started to feel weak in the knees. His face was turning red and his hand white. Anakin could feel his son's pain, and released him. Luke kneeled on the floor grabbing his hand. He was almost crying. 

"Thanks for that happy welcome, Luke", Anakin said in a hard sarcastic tone.

Padmé was holding her children with their heads facing anywhere but Luke and Anakin. Pride took over Luke, and before the tears rolled down, he stood up and left the room still grabbing his hand. Anakin covered his face with his hands and walked towards the balcony. Padmé kissed her children and left them on the bed to follow Anakin. She saw through the window how Anakin jumped to the garden.

"Anakin!", Padmé called from the balcony. The sun was about to set, and there was still no sign of Anakin. She had wondered all afternoon where her husband could be, when she remembered a special place Anakin always went when he wanted to be alone. She headed towards the special spot.

Padmé walked by the shore of the lake until she reached the end of the beach, where a big tree stood tall and proud. It had large strong branches, very easy to climb. Padmé knew that Anakin was there. By now, she was climbing the lower branches.

//I'm too old for this...//, she thought to herself. Finaly, she reached the higher branch on the top of the tree. Anakin was there. She sat by his side and wrapped her arm around him.

"Hey...", she said with a smile. Anakin turned his head to look at her.

"How did you find me here?", he asked. Padmé's smile widened.

"I know you, Ani. Better than you know yourself, did that answer your question?". Anakin smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, how stupid of me for not thinking of that". Padmé rested her head on his side, and Anakin's expression torn serious. "How stupid of me for almost braking my son's arm. How stupid of me for thinking that he would accept my decision. Force, I'm stupid for making that decision in the first place... Padmé, I'm so stupid...", he said almost crying. Padmé held him tightly.

"Anakin, look at me, look at me!", she commanded in a soft tone. Anakin looked at her, his eyes were red. Padmé caressed his face tenderly. "Ani, you are not stupid. Maybe your decision was a little fast and you didn't think it through... but you are definitley NOT stupid. Luke is just confused, maybe a little angry, but that's because he's too young and he hasn't even been through half the things you have. Just give him some time, alright?", she asked with a smile. "Are you sure about this decision, Ani?". Anakin sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not", he whispered. Padmé frowned.

"But you were so positive about it last night", she said confused.

"Well I'm not so positive about it today, alright?", he answered in a hard tone. "How am I supposed to live my life if I can't make a decision and be ok with it? It's like... I'm afraid of what people may say or may react to those decisions. I'm always afraid. No wonder Luke thinks I'm a coward...", he said hanging his head.

"Ani, please don't think like that...". Anakin raised his head and looked at her. 

"And how am I suppose to think? My own son doesn't respect me, Padmé... I feel so frustrated. Now that I've changed my mind about leaving the order, how am I going to look at him? He'll think that I can't make up my mind by my own. Some terrific role model I am...". There was a deep silence after Anakin's last words.

"Anakin, do you really want to leave the order?", Padmé asked.


	41. CHAPTER FORTY ONE

CHAPTER FORTY ONE

FORGIVENESS

Anakin hanged his head once again. Another deep silence followed his geasture. Padmé sighed.

"Do you want to think it over?", she asked in a sweet tone. Anakin nodded. "Do you want me to help you on this?". Anakin smiled and grabbed her hand.

"No... I would really like to make this decision by myself. I really appreciate your help, though. But this would make a great difference in many people's lives, specialy mine. I need some time to think". Padmé smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone", she said.

"No, don't go yet. Stay here with me", he asked. Padmé smiled.

Later that night, all the family was having dinner. Nobody was talking, everyone was concentrated on their food. From time to time, Padmé and Anakin would exchange glances for a couple of seconds, but that was it. Leia was giving Luke a hard look, because they had had a conversation earlier that evening where Luke agreed to appologize to his father. But he wasn't doing his part of the deal. Apparently he was too proud to admit that this akward situation in which the whole family was involved was his fault. In part, it was Anakin's fault too, but Luke was the one who pulled him to do what he did: hurt him. Kobby spoke up.

"Mommy, why's everyone so quiet?",  he asked softly. Padmé raised a brow and looked at him.

"Um… there has been some problems in the family lately", she answered. Kobby frowned. 

"But why?", he asked confused.

"Because I was mean to dad, that's why", Luke answered raising his face and looking at Anakin. Padmé smiled and grabbed Luke's hand, encouraging him to continue. "I'm so sorry, father. Please forgive me". Anakin sighed and lowered his head. There was an akward silence.

"Ani, Luke is talking to you", Padmé said. Anakin raised his head and nodded.

"I know, honey", he whispered returning to his meal.

"Well, say something", she said impaciently.

"Luke, meet me in the conference room after dinner", Anakin said. Luke swallowed hard and nodded. Padmé gave Anakin a puzzled look, but all the answer she got from him was a raised brow and a:

"Your food will get cold, honey".

After an incredibly tense dinner, Anakin stood up and walked towards the hall. He stopped without turning around just to make sure that Luke was following him. When they both reached the conference room, Anakin closed the door and locked it. He was walking away from the door, when he returned to his previous position and smiled.

"Shmi, Leia, Kobby: get away from this door. You too, Padmé", he said trying to hold back a smile. He heard some shushing and whispering from the other side of the door and walked towards Luke when he realized that the rest of the family couldn't hear the conversation. Luke's knees were trembling.

"W…what is it, father?", he asked in a shaking voice. Anakin smiled.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of you", he said placing his hands on Luke's shoulders. Luke smiled.

"Really?", he asked disbelieving what he just heard. Anakin smiled again.

"Yes. You DID overcome your pride and ask for forgiveness. It takes a real man to do that". Luke's smile widened. He gave his father a big hug and laughed.

"Thank you, father. But... what are you going to do about your decision?", he asked curious. Anakin looked at his son.

"I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm leaving to Courasant tomorrow and discuss this issue with Yoda himself. I want to be the one to tell your...", he was interrupted when Padmé rushed into the room very upset.

"What are you talking about, Anakin?", she asked in a hard tone. Anakin stepped forward.

"I'm leaving to Courasant tomorrow so that I can talk about my decision with Yoda. I need his advice, his and Obi-Wan's", he explained.

"But Anakin, you just arrived home yesterday after a year, I won't let you leave us so soon", she said. Anakin looked over her shoulder and noticed that the rest of the family was on the door, waiting for his answer.

"Kids, would you please leave us alone? I need to talk to your mother in private".

"You're damn right...", she added. Anakin swallowed hard and gave a begging look to the children. They all left the room and Luke closed the door. Anakin looked into Padmé's piercing eyes. She was trowing flames at him.

"Please, Padmé...", he pleaded. Padmé's look softened and Anakin decided that it was a good time to continue. "It'll be away for just a couple of days, I promise you that..."

"I'm sick and tired of your promises, Anakin. You make it sound as if we don't trust each other", she interrupted.

"Alright, alright...", he said as he hugged her. "I'll be gone for just a couple of days, Padmé. I'll be back before you notice it". For some reason, Padmé was very emotional, and a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to go with you?", she managed to say. Anakin smiled and looked at her.

"No. I need to figure this out by myself. Well, with Yoda's help. But thank you, Padmé. I know I can count on you for anything". Padmé nodded and wiped her tears.

"What time are you leaving?", she asked.

"Before sunrise. But I'll make you a deal: what if we spend the rest of the night together so that you won't miss me that much when I leave". Padmé let out a giggle.

"Ani, don't you think that that way I'll miss you even more?", she asked laughing.

"Well, if you are not up for it..."

"Oh no, I'm totally up for it!", she interrupted. Anakin smiled and kissed her.


	42. CHAPTER FORTY TWO

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

A TALK WITH THE MASTER

"Good evening, Master Yoda", Anakin said bowing to the little creature.

"Ah, Skywalker. Just on time, you arrived".

"Remember that thing I talked to you about in the holo message?", he asked. Yoda nodded. "Well, I came here to discuss it with you". Yoda frowned.

"A walk, we should take", he said leaving his chair.

Anakin and Yoda walked around the Jedi temple's gardens. There were many young Padawans training with their masters and other Padawans. This made Anakin remember his youth and his early days as a Padawan in the temple, always with his master and good friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You see, Skywalker. Balance to the Force, all these young Padawans bring. But central in that task, you are. Balance to the Force, you brought by killing Darth Sidious. Also you brought it when all those Siths, you fought. Always balance, the Force needs".

"But what about my son Luke? He's a very powerful Jedi, and very close to the Force. He could full fill my shoes when I'm not a Jedi anymore. I'll not be a Jedi forever, Master. I can assure you that. I don't want to be a 50 year old Jedi... no offense...", he said. Yoda smiled.

"Non taken...", he said laughing. "37, you are, Skywalker. Retire forward in the future, you should. Be a Jedi until you decide enough it's enough, my advice is".

"Thank you, Master. I knew that you would be of a great help".

"A valuable person, you are. Brought many good things to the galaxy, you have. Including your children. A remarkable Jedi, Luke is. Powerful in the Force, your wife and Shmi are. A great pilitic leader, Leia shall be. And what will young Kobby do, only the Force knows", he said smiling and nodding his head.

"Yes, I know. I have a wonderful family", he said proudly. Suddenly, Yoda stopped and motioned Anakin to sit on a stone bench by his side. "What is it, master?"

"Honest with you, I will be. If you would've never married senator Amidala, Palpatines apprentice, you would've become", he said in a serious tone. Anakin's eyes opened wide.

"What... are you sure?", Anakin asked shocked. Yoda sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand.

"Clouded, this boy's future is", he said repeating the same words he had told the council years ago. Yoda opened his eyes and lifted a brow. Anakin swallowed hard. "That you married the senator, we should be gratefull. An oustanding woman, she is". Anakin smiled and nodded.

"Yes indeed...", he said. "She saved me". Yoda nodded still serious and then he smiled. He slapped Anakin on the cheek a couple of times and laughed.

"Who would've thought it? Young Skywalker, married with 4 children, 37 and still alive?". Anakin laughed along with Yoda. "In your next visit, your children, you should bring. Miss them terribly, I do". Anakin promised to bring the kids the next time and said goodbye to the little green master.

In all his trip back to Naboo, Anakin couldn't get out of his mind what Yoda had told him. he would've become a Sith lord if he would've never got married with Padmé. Many questions crossed over his head. What if he would've kept his marriage a secret? What if he and Padmé never got married at all? What if they would've stayed as secret lovers only? He couldn't imagine, or he didn't want to imagine all the damage he would've made to the galaxy.


	43. FINAL CHAPTER

FINAL CHAPTER

THE WAY IT COULD HAVE BEEN

When Anakin got out of his ship, he inmediately ran towards his room to find Padmé. He needed to see the woman, his wife, that had saved him all those years when she married him. 

He rushed inside the room and there she was: standing by the window, admiring the beautiful sunset. She seemed to be enchanted with the way the sun sank into the lake. Anakin was enchanted just by looking at her. He walked towards her and Padmé turned around. She was going to say hello, but Anakin collapsed in her arms. He was very tense, and she could feel that. Padmé rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him.

"Ani... are you alright?", she asked concerned. As she didn't get any answer, she kept rubbing his back, waiting for him to calm down. Finaly, he looked at her. He had a strange fear in his eyes, like nothing she had ever seen before in her husband.

"Padmé, Master Yoda told me something about me, of what would've happened if we would've never got married".

"What?", she asked confused.

Anakin explained to her that he would've turned to the dark side if it weren't for her, that there was something she did that save him. Padmé was shocked. Anakin was still afraid, afraid of something that never happened, but could have... Suddenly, Padmé remembered something.

"Master Windu sent you this package, he said that it was urgent and that you had to see it with me in the place that changed our lives. I don't understand what that means...", she said shaking her head. Anakin froze.

"The meadow... we must go to the meadow inmediately".

Twenty minutes later, Anakin and Padmé were in the meadow, in the same spot they were all those years ago when they confessed their love to each other. Anakin was holding the package in his hands. He unwrapped the box and in the inside he found a strange looking holo-projector. Attached to it, there was a note from master Windu that said:

"If you wouldn't have come to us first to talk about your marriage, or if you would've kept it a secret, this is how your life would've been. I'm in the obligation to show you this, so that you understand how important you are for the Jedi and the galaxy".

Anakin sat down and turned on the holo-projector. Padmé sat down next to him. The images that were displayed were horrifying. Anakin's eyes were wide open, but dead. Padmé was scared, too. She hel on to Anakin's hand tightly.

"A...Anakin...", Padmé managed to say. But Anakin kept watching, speechless. And this is what they saw.

_The duel between Anakin and Obi-Wan was terrible. They were killing each other with each swing they made with their lightsabers. Anakin's eyes were on fire, so much hatred could be seen in those eyes. After a couple of minutes, Anakin killed Obi-Wan and kept slashing every part of his dead body trying to leave behind the anger he felt towards his former master. _

_Anakin kept walking through a dark hall until he reached a door. He destroyed the door and walked inside the room. Padmé was sitting on a bench, and there was something behind her that she was hiding, something she kept away from Anakin's eyes. Anakin walked towards her and grabbed Padmé by the wrist, making her move. It turned out that the thing she was hiding were two babies: Luke and Leia. Anakin held Luke in his arms and walked to the door. Padmé tried to stop him but he slapped her, leaving her lying on the floor, alone. Padmé cried hopelessly. _

_"The boy will be of some use for us. He is strong in the Force, and he shall join me in the Dark side", Anakin said looking at little Luke. Padmé stood up._

_"Please, Ani... He's just a baby, leave him alone. He's our son, and I love him. I love you too, so why don't you let us be?", she pleaded. Anakin raised his hand and Padmé was thrown against the wall by some dark force. _

_"You will learn to keep your nose away from my buisness. I don't belong to you or to the Jedi anymore", he said in a hard tone._

_"Anakin... what happened to you? You were a good man, and now you've turned out to be a monster!", she said between sobs. Anakin raised his hand again and Padmé was lifted from the floor, now she was floating in the air._

_"SILENCE!!! How dare do you talk to me like that?", he yelled. He walked towards her. They were on the same level now with Padmé floating in the air like he had her. She brought her hands to her throat trying to stop the choking, but it was useless. Her eyes were caught on Anakin's arm, where Luke was sleeping peacefuly._

_"Ani...", she managed to say. She reached for his hand, but he avoided the contact. "Please... you are... killing me...", she whispered. Anakin released her and Padmé fell to the floor. _

_Anakin walked towards the bench and left Luke lying there. When he made sure that he was safe there, he turned back to Padmé, who was still on the floor, trying to recover. Padmé lifted her head and looked at him._

_"I'll make sure that you don't interfiere in my affairs anymore", he said. Padmé gave him a puzzled look, and before she knew it, she had Anakin's hands around her neck._

"NOOOO!", Anakin yelled as he destroyed the holo-projector with his lightsaber. He was breathing hard and sweating. He couldn't believe that he would do something like that to Padmé. He remembered that she was there with him watching the same images that he had seen before. Anakin turned around and saw Padmé, staring at him with wide eyes, but no feelings were displayed on her look. She stood up and walked towards Anakin, standing face to face. Anakin was at loose of words.

"Padmé, I...", he said shyly. Padmé wrapped her arms around him. Anakin returned the embrace and sighed. Thank you for saving me, Padmé".

THE END

A/N: well, that's the end of the longest story I have ever written. I want to thank you all so much for your support and reviews. You have been great to me, I really appreciate all the good things you've said about this and my other stories. This story was written for you, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it for all this time.


End file.
